Grandpa Cohen
by jonsmom14
Summary: Sandy's dad comes to Newport
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For my purposes: Caleb isn't a criminal, and the Nana never had cancer. This takes place after Ryan and Lindsey begin to get along, but before they began to feel stronger feelings for each other. They are just lab partners. Also, Seth and Summer are together. I think that's everything (I hope)!**

"I never would have thought that a son of mine would produce a damn Nazi. But then I thought that he knew better than to marry for money."

Ryan stared in shock at the elderly gentleman in front of him. The man was dressed in a brown suit with a wild mane of gray hair and large eyebrows. It was the eyebrows that clued Ryan into who he was looking at.

Before he could say anything, Sandy came up behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled, moving to stand between Ryan and his father.

"Hello Sanford." The man said boldly. "Aren't you happy to see dear old dad?"

"Not particularly. You left Mom and us years ago. Why are you bothering to find me now?"

"I wanted to see my kids and grandkids before I died." Jacob Cohen declared.

"What makes you think that we care what you want?" Sandy demanded. "You left us and never looked back. Please do us the favor of repeating those actions."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, and glanced over at Ryan. "You were a much nicer boy before you hooked up with the Arian Race."

"Stay the hell away from my family." Sandy stated coldly before closing the door on his father.

Ryan stared in shock at the man who he had never heard speak so coldly to anyone. Sandy was standing with his forehead against the door and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked tentatively.

Sandy looked up at him with sad eyes. "I will be. We need to have a family meeting immediately." He declared.

"I'll get Seth." Ryan agreed.

Sandy caught his arm before he could head up the stairs. Ryan was surprised when the older man pulled him into his arms for a hug. "I love you kid. Don't ever doubt that."

Ryan returned the hug after he recovered from his surprise. "I love you too." He whispered.

Sandy pushed him away, but held him by his shoulders. "Now go get your brother, I'll meet you both in the kitchen."

Ryan nodded and continued up the stairs.

"So what's the big family meeting about?" Seth demanded as he burst into the kitchen with a more sedate Ryan right behind him.

Kirsten and Sandy were standing against the counter, which left the bar stools open for the boys. Seth stopped in his tracks.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it." Seth declared.

"You're not in trouble." Sandy assured him, "We just need a family meeting."

"Ok-a-y." Seth drew out before taking a seat on one of the stools while Ryan sat next to him.

"Alright Sandy, we're all here. What's so important?" Kirsten asked. "I've got a meeting with the architect in twenty minutes."

"That was my father at the door earlier." Sandy announced.

"What? Grandpa Cohen?" Seth grinned, his smile faded at the look on his father's face. "I'm figuring this isn't a good thing." He muttered.

Sandy sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "My father left when I was ten. It was after my mother came home from work early and found him beating my brother and me because we were playing with a new kid that had just moved in. He was furious because Kevin wasn't Jewish."

Ryan winced while Kirsten and Seth both gasped.

"As much as my mother complains that I married a gentile, she would never hurt any of you because of it. My father literally hates anyone not Jewish, especially blonds. He calls them all Nazis." Sandy explained. "My grandfather was in a German concentration camp during World War II. Ever since he heard the stories, my dad declared his own private war on all gentiles – most especially anyone that Hitler would have considered the perfect race."

"Oh my God." Kirsten breathed. "How dangerous is your father Sandy? Would he hurt one of the boys?"

"I'm sure he would have had no problem with hitting any of you before, but I haven't seen him in years. I don't know how violent he is anymore. He claimed that he wanted to see his children and grandchildren before he died." Sandy explained.

"Dad? Do you think you should call the Nana and let her know what's going on?" Seth asked, not even knowing where to start thinking about his racist grandfather.

Seth knew that the Nana and Grandpa Nichols hated each other, and were likely to throw racial insults, but he always thought their differences were more about their similar dominant personalities rather than actual hate.

Sandy nodded. "That was going to be my next step. But I wanted to give you guys a head's up first. I don't want any of you out by yourself until I figure out what exactly he really wants."

"Sandy, I have to go to the job site to see the architect." Kirsten protested, glancing down at her watch.

"Just make sure you have someone walk you to your car. Please Kirsten I need you to be extra careful right now." Sandy begged.

"I could go with her." Ryan offered. "My afternoon is free now that Lindsey and I finished that project."

"Thank you Ryan." Kirsten smiled. She turned her attention to Sandy. "Is that okay with you Honey?"

"Yeah, just both of you keep an eye out." Sandy instructed.

"We'll be safe. We should be back in time for dinner." Kirsten kissed her husband goodbye. "Come on Ryan, you can drive."

Ryan smiled and nodded. He glanced over at Sandy. "I'll keep her safe." He promised.

"You keep yourself safe too. If you see anything weird or out of place call me immediately." Sandy ordered.

Ryan nodded again and followed Kirsten out the door.

Sandy leaned heavily against the counter after they were gone.

"Dad, you're really freaking me out here." Seth whispered.

"I'm sorry son, but I haven't seen your grandfather in years and he was a vicious man then. He already began talking about me producing a Nazi when he saw Ryan. I just don't want any of you getting hurt." Sandy explained.

"I understand, but you should probably call the Nana." Seth reminded him.

"Yeah, I'll do that right now." Sandy agreed, picking up the phone.

"I'm going to go back upstairs." Seth informed his dad.

Sandy, who was waiting for his mother to pick up, nodded.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ma," Sandy greeted.

"Sandy? To what do I owe this pleasure?" the Nana asked sarcastically. "You never call me. Would it kill you to just pick up the phone once in a while?"

"Ma, Dad showed up at the house." Sandy interrupted before she could go off on one of her rants.

There was silence on the other side.

"Jacob was there?" She asked softly.

"Yeah Ma," Sandy answered.

"What did he want?" She demanded.

"He claimed to want to see his children and grandchildren before he died – after he already ranted about me producing a Nazi kid when he saw Ryan." Sandy explained.

"Oh no," the Nana groaned.

"Ma, how worried do I need to be?" Sandy asked.

"I had heard some rumors that he got involved with a group of zealots, but that was all I know – rumors." His mother informed him.

Sandy sighed. "I think I'm going to hire a PI. I won't take any chances with my family."

"I'll be on the first plane out."

"No Ma, it's safer if you stay where you are." Sandy protested.

"I will not sit here thousands of miles away while my family could be in danger! I'll let you know about my arrival time." The Nana declared before abruptly ending the call.

Sandy groaned and rubbed his face. This day just got better and better. Feeling ten years older, Sandy pushed away from the kitchen counter. He went into the study to find the number for the private investigator.

The car was quiet as Ryan drove out towards the new development that Kirsten's people were working on. Kirsten looked over at the silent teenager.

"You didn't have to come out here with me." Kirsten began.

Ryan glanced at his foster mother. "I can wait in the car if you don't want me there, but I think that Sandy is right to be nervous."

Kirsten's eyes widened and she shifted her body towards him in attention. "What do you mean?"

"I answered the door when Sandy's dad showed up." Ryan confessed.

"What did he say to you?" Kirsten demanded, knowing that it had spooked her normally calm kid.

"Something about me being a Nazi." Ryan shrugged. "It wasn't what he said, it was the way he said it. I think he's dangerous."

While Kirsten hadn't totally blown off Sandy's warnings, she had believed that he was overreacting. Ryan confirming Sandy's fears brought this situation to a whole new level. Suddenly she was very glad that Ryan had agreed to come with her. She trusted her foster son's opinions after the Oliver mess the previous year.

"Thank you for coming." Kirsten said softly.

Ryan cut his eyes toward her. "I just want you to be safe."

"That's what I want for you too." Kirsten smiled. "Besides, you'll get a chance to see an architect at work."

Ryan shot her a shy smile and nodded.

When they arrived at the site, Ryan parked near the other vehicles and got out. Kirsten was already starting around the front of the car across the sandy dirt.

"Come on son. Let me show you what your old lady does for a living." Kirsten grinned as she wrapped her arm around his and began to march towards the worksite where several men in hard hats were standing around a couple of sawhorses with plywood draped across for a makeshift table.

A man in kakis and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows looked up and smiled at Kirsten. It faded upon sight of the muscular young man at her side. Eric Reed had been working with Kirsten Cohen for several weeks now on the Fontaine Hills project. Long days spent with the beautiful intelligent woman had caused Eric to develop a crush. He had seen her wedding ring, but he liked to convince himself that the marriage wasn't that happy if she was spending all her time with him. This guy was really good looking, and he knew how some of these Newport women liked to go young. He had actually been counting on it. Now it looked like that ship had sailed and Kirsten had already hooked up with another guy.

Eric pasted a smile on his face and walked over to greet the newcomers.

"Hi Kirsten! We were just finishing up the framing." Eric smiled.

"That's great! I hope we can stay ahead of schedule like this all the way through completion. I'm sure there would be a bonus in it for the men." Kirsten grinned. She glanced over at Ryan and gave him a loving look. "Eric, I would like to introduce you to my son, Ryan. He wasn't busy this afternoon and I asked him to come out here with me. He has an interest in architecture."

Eric felt like his face was going to crack as he fought to keep the smile on his face. There was no way he wanted to deal with some rich brat asking stupid questions. But Kirsten was the boss, and he was making a lot of money on this project.

Ryan studied the man in front of him. He had noticed the way that Eric looked at Kirsten. The man was obviously checking her out. It made Ryan want to pound his face, but he didn't do that anymore. Instead he shot a glare at the architect before glancing around the construction site. Having worked construction all summer, he was very familiar with the operation, and this one looked top-notch.

"Well! Let's get a couple of hard hats and take a look at the progress." Kirsten declared happily. She knew that Seth had absolutely no interest in what his parents did for a living, so it was exciting to her that she finally got to fulfill the dream of showing her son what she did; and actually know that he was interested in possibly following in her footsteps.

Ryan smiled at Kirsten's obvious excitement and allowed her to lead him over to a small bin of hard hats. They each found one to fit and then they were off with Eric playing tour guide. Ryan kept one eye on the building and one on Eric as the other man cautiously flirted with his foster mother. When he could, he kept between Kirsten and the architect.

They were moving through the living room of the model home when Ryan noticed something. He was looking up at the supporting beams in the open great room. The trusses were spanning a thirty foot space. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the rest of the room, looking for an upright support, but there was none.

"Um, Kirsten?" Ryan spoke up softly.

"Yes Sweetie?" Kirsten turned away from what Eric was showing her.

"Is there another upright support for this part of the ceiling?" He asked cautiously.

"No, why?" Kirsten was curious why her son would be asking this question. She hadn't forgotten how he spotted the problem with their home remodeling.

Ryan sighed sadly. This was going to get ugly. "These trusses are only single trusses. They can't support a thirty foot span without either adding an upright support, or doubling up the trusses."

Kirsten looked up and realized right away that Ryan was correct. "Eric I need to see those blueprints." She instructed.

Eric said a quick prayer that they were somehow correct on his drawings, but he was afraid it may have been his mistake. He glared at the teen behind Kirsten's back, but the blond kid just stared at him coolly.

Kirsten poured over the blueprints and then sighed. "Damn, there goes our schedule." She muttered.

She glanced up at the architect. "What do you suggest to fix this?"

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. "We could rip off the roof and change the trusses, or we could add columns to the room."

Kirsten sighed. She glanced over at Ryan who was looking at the blueprint. "What do you think Honey?"

Ryan was silent for a minute. Eric wished the kid would just say something already, but when he glanced at Kirsten she was obviously ready to give her son as long as he needed.

Finally, Ryan spoke up. "If you take the roof off, you're going to add weeks to the construction schedule and many thousands of dollars. But, since the ceiling isn't in yet, you could add columns here, here and here." Ryan said, pointing at various points on the design. "Then you only add a few days and properly support the roof."

Kirsten studied what he was saying before giving him a proud smile. "Good job Ryan. We'll double check the numbers, but I think your solution is the best."

Ryan shot her a shy smile. It felt really good to here Kirsten praise something he did. Things had been different between them since he returned from Chino. Kirsten was more openly affectionate and supportive. It was nice.

"I'll expect to see the new blueprints on my desk by Monday afternoon." Kirsten ordered.

"Of course." Eric agreed, hoping that was the end of it.

Kirsten winked at her son. "Come on Honey, you've just earned an ice cream!"

Ryan chuckled and playfully offered his arm. Kirsten looped her arm through the crook of his elbow and allowed him to guide her to the Rover.

They were just about to get into the car when a Jaguar pulled up at the site. Ryan sighed heavily and glanced at his foster mother. Kirsten smiled sympathetically and patted his arm.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Kirsten assured him softly.

"Who's going to protect you?" Ryan muttered under his breath.

Kirsten chuckled and squeezed his arm. "Easy Tiger."

Ryan gave her a sideways glance and then turned his gaze to the large man approaching them. Kirsten released his arm and stepped forward to hug her father.

"Hey Dad. What brings you down here?" Kirsten asked.

"I heard that you were going to be coming by this afternoon and I thought I would take the chance to review the site with you. Clearly you were ready to go?" Caleb replied, ignoring the young man standing with his daughter.

"Yes, we were. By the way, you would be very proud of Ryan. He was able to spot a potentially serious problem if we had continued putting up the ceiling. As it is, the change will only be a minor setback." Kirsten bragged, putting her arm around Ryan's shoulders.

Caleb stared down at the boy that his daughter had taken in. He found absolutely no reason to like the kid that he was sure was waiting to rob his daughter blind, and he definitely didn't like the punk around his work sites after burning down a model home right after arriving in Newport.

"What would the boy know about all of this?" Caleb scoffed.

"Dad, don't you remember me telling you that Ryan spent the summer working construction? Anyway, we were checking out the framing work and Ryan noticed that the trusses were wrong for the great room. Since we haven't completed the ceiling yet, it's an easy fix." Kirsten smiled proudly.

Caleb raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm just surprised the boy actually did any work."

Kirsten narrowed her eyes. "Actually Dad, Ryan has pretty much worked a job since he got here, we made him quit during the school year so that he could concentrate on his studies. We didn't want him to work at all, but that was the compromise that we worked out."

Caleb didn't want to admire anything about this kid, but he had to admit that Kirsten had him there. "Then I thank you for catching the mistake." Caleb stated reluctantly.

Ryan just nodded at him, but never changed his distrustful expression. Kirsten smiled at him.

"Sweetie, why don't you go start the car? I'll be there in just a minute."

"Okay." Ryan replied softly before walking to the Rover and climbing in.

Kirsten turned to face her father. "It's amazing to me how stupid you can be."

"Kiki, what are you talking about?" Caleb scoffed.

"All these years you've berated Seth for not being athletic enough or more interested in the family business. Then we make Ryan our son. He's a star soccer player, he's acing his AP classes, and he grew up wanting to be an architect. So what do you do? You treat him even worse than Seth!" Kirsten ranted.

"Is the boy really that smart?" Caleb asked curiously, knowing how difficult Harbor was.

Kirsten chuckled. "He took the SAT's his sophomore year. He scored in the 98th percentile."

Caleb's eyes widened with surprise as he stared at the Rover thoughtfully.

Kirsten took a deep breath. "Look Dad, I'm not asking you to be a real grandfather to him – even though I wish you would. I just want you to stop antagonizing him. Stop calling him 'Boy'. His name is Ryan."

Caleb looked down at his daughter's pleading face and sighed. "Alright Kiki, I'll make nice with – Ryan."

"Thank you." Kirsten smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. She turned and started towards her car.

"Does he really want to be an architect?" Caleb called out.

Kirsten shot him a playful smile. "His favorite Christmukkah present was 'Historical European Architecture'. I know for a fact he can quote from it."

Caleb swore under his breath. It was extremely rare as far as Caleb Nichol was concerned, but it just might be possible that he had made a mistake. However before he would admit to such a thing, he needed more information. Flipping open his phone, Caleb hit the speed dial for his private investigator. It was passed time he found out everything about Ryan Atwood.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Ryan parked the Rover in the parking lot at the pier and both Kirsten and he got out. Ryan pushed the button on the key and the door beeped locked.

"Are you sure that you want your friends to see you with your mom?" Kirsten asked hesitantly. "Seth stopped letting me come to the pier with him years ago."

"Seth doesn't appreciate how good he has it." Ryan stated softly as he shot her a sideways glance.

Kirsten wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a quick hug before releasing him. "Come on son, there's a cone of mint chocolate chip with my name all over it."

Ryan chuckled and nodded as they headed down the pier.

Neither one of them noticed the small man watching them from behind another SUV in the parking lot. Martin Carlisle smiled evilly as he eyed the beautiful blonde. He couldn't believe his luck! He had an insatiable appetite for beautiful women. Unfortunately, they did not love him in return. For years others had told him that he was trying to date out of his league. He was only 5'7", and he had a receding hairline and a paunch stomach. Women didn't normally give him a second look. So he decided to stop playing the dating game and just take what he wanted.

Marty didn't actually like it when a woman fought him, but he had discovered that if he held a gun on one of these women's kids, he could get them to do anything he wanted. He had expected to only be able to pull this off a few times before the cops were on to him, but this was Newport, and no one wanted to admit that they had been violated like that. So he was still quite free to continue his games with no one the wiser.

Marty glanced over at the expensive SUV that the mother and son had just gotten out of and memorized the license plate. He had his system down to a fine art. After a couple of missteps, the rapist had learned to simply memorize the car they got out of and then follow his next victims until they were returning to their vehicles. Thanks to his job as a locksmith, there weren't many cars that Marty couldn't get into.

Marty would break into their vehicle and hide himself in the back seat until the victims got in. Then he would reveal himself and hold them at gunpoint until they drove to a site of his choice. Then the fun began. The two blonds meandered lazily through the crowded pier as they talked and smiled on their mother and son outing. Marty followed right behind them.

Kirsten paid for her mint chocolate chip cone and Ryan's scoop of chocolate. They found a free bench overlooking the water and settled to eat their ice cream.

"I know that I don't say it enough, but I'm so proud of you Ryan." Kirsten said softly looking at her son.

Ryan blushed slightly at the compliment and gave her a shy smile. "Thanks."

"I know that we had a rocky start, and that it was my fault. I'm just so grateful that you gave me another chance." Kirsten continued, staring out over the water.

"You're a good mom." Ryan stated in his quiet way.

Kirsten smiled and chuckled. "I didn't used to be. I was so obsessed with proving myself to my father and seeking his approval that I virtually ignored Seth."

Ryan shrugged. "You didn't hit him or scream that he was worthless. You were far from a bad mom."

Kirsten stared at her new son sadly. It was so rare for Ryan to offer information about his childhood. "I'm sorry that you had to live through that."

"It's in the past." Ryan dismissed. "I'm just saying that even if you weren't perfect, there are much worse mothers out there."

Kirsten settled her hand lightly on his arm. "The day that Dawn left, she asked me to be your mother. She claimed that I had something that she didn't have. Then you came out of the pool house and I had never felt so humbled in my life, or so scared."

Seeing Ryan duck his face away, Kirsten squeezed his arm. "Not of you Sweetie, never of you! I was scared to death that I wouldn't be good enough for you. I was terrified that I would never be able to build a relationship with you."

Ryan raised his eyes to look at her intently. Knowing that she had his undivided attention, Kirsten smiled sadly. "I was devastated the day that you left with Theresa. I thought that I had failed that day. You left; and there was this huge hole in my heart. This past summer was hell for me. I promised myself that if only I could get one more chance, I would never let you go again. I would make sure that you knew what you meant to me, how no matter what science might say that in my heart you were my son. I vowed that you would know how much I love you. I know that Dawn is your mother, and that she always will be, but I am too and that means everything to me."

Ryan had tears in his eyes they he was refusing to release, but Kirsten could tell that he had understood what she was trying to say.

Ryan turned his head and stared out over the expanse of the ocean. "Dawn has never really been a mother to me. I was taking care of her for as long as I can remember. I did the grocery shopping when we actually had the money for food. If not, I would work out a deal with the grocer to get the old bread that was no longer fresh enough to sell. There were a few instances of food poisoning, but that was life. I didn't eat anything but peanut butter sandwiches one year. I resorted to petty theft if there wasn't any old bread available. Some days I went without food altogether."

Ryan paused and then continued. "Then there was Trey. He looked out for me until he left home when I was ten and never came back. He was tired of being the whipping boy for Dawn's various boyfriends. She never brought home anyone that didn't hit. I would clean up around the house as much as possible and make sure they had fresh needles when I could. I would go hang out with Trey to get away from the house when things were at their worst. That's what I was doing the night that I got arrested."

Ryan looked back at Kirsten and saw her wipe a tear away from her eye. He stared into her loving eyes. "I didn't blame you for not wanting me in your home when we first met, but I thought you were amazing. Dawn wouldn't have ever considered if someone would get me hurt like you did Seth. She has never protected me. Then you asked me to come home from juvie and even tried to make me feel welcome by offering to take me on the architectural tour. I thought you were the best mom I had ever seen."

Ryan smiled lovingly. "The day that Seth and I came home and you were so excited to see us – no one has ever been that excited to see me. That was when I realized that you really were my mom. Dawn gave birth to me, but in my heart you will always be 'Mom'." Ryan confessed.

Kirsten sobbed and threw her arms around her son. Ryan returned the hug and closed his eyes happily. He normally protected himself by keeping his feelings hidden. He was so glad he had decided to share them with his new mom. Ryan could tell how much it meant to her.

"I couldn't love you more than if I had given birth to you and raised you myself." Kirsten whispered. She backed away and looked into his blue eyes so like her own. "I realize that you may not ever feel comfortable calling me 'Mom', but you should know that I am going to be calling you my son."

Ryan grinned. "I'll work on it."

Kirsten smiled tenderly and then took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. She finished wadding up the napkin that she had used to keep her ice cream from dripping on her hand and stood up. She tossed the paper into the trash can near the bench and moved out of the way so that Ryan could do the same.

Feeling the intense need to be close to Ryan after their little confessional, Kirsten looped her arm through his and they began to head back to the car. "Did I ever tell you about the time that Seth got cowboy pajamas for Christmukkah?"

Ryan smiled and shook his head. He listened as Kirsten launched into the story of a boy, a broomstick horse, and why Seth should never ride a bucking bronco on his bed. They were still laughing when they arrived back in the parking lot.

Marty smiled from the back seat of his prey's Land Rover. He was glad that he'd memorized the license plate number since two more just like it were now parked nearby. It had only taken him a moment to open the door with his special electronic key. He could already feel himself getting excited at the prospect of taking the perfect blonde woman.

Ryan glanced across the parking lot and realized he didn't know which car was theirs. He smiled at Kirsten when she mentioned that there were now three black Rovers parked near each other. He pulled out the keys and pressed the button that would unlock the doors. A short beep sounded before the world exploded in a ball of fire. Patrons of the pier screamed and ran as a car erupted in flames. Two people near the exploding car were thrown back and lay unmoving on the concrete.

Ryan felt sore all over, and he felt like he was standing too close to a fire place. There was a pungent smell in the air. Burning metal and plastic was sending a noxious cloud into the atmosphere and contaminating the salty scent of the ocean. Ryan felt as if he had a mild sunburn. His skin was stiff and dry. His face felt like it was cooking on the hot concrete that had been baked by the California sun.

Ryan forced open his eyes with a soft groan and raised his head to look around. He could feel bits of sand against his face from where it had lain on the concrete. It was as if someone had rubbed the side of his face with sandpaper. He looked to his side and saw Kirsten lying unmoving next to him.

Alarmed, Ryan ignored his soreness and pulled himself over to his mother – because that's what she was now. There was a gash above her right eyebrow, and her skin was slightly pink.

"Kirsten?" Ryan called out as he placed the palm of his hand against her cheek.

Kirsten moaned softly, but didn't open her eyes. Desperate for her to wake up and assure him that she was going to be okay, Ryan tried again.

"Mom? Open your eyes! Please Mom!" Ryan cried anxiously.

Kirsten moaned again, and the Ryan could see her blue eyes staring back at him. "Did I hear you call me 'Mom'?" She whispered.

Ryan smiled through his tears. "Yeah."

"You no longer get to call me 'Kirsten'. You just lost the privilege." Kirsten declared as loudly as her hoarse voice would allow her.

"Just as long as you're alright, I'll call you whatever you want." Ryan replied shakily.

"Help me sit up." Kirsten instructed, beginning to feel uncomfortable on the hot concrete.

"Are you sure? You have a head injury." Ryan argued.

"Trust me." She assured him.

Ryan sighed and nodded before reaching under Kirsten's shoulder and helping her to roll over on her back and then sit up. By the time he was done, they were both wincing from their numerous cuts and bruises. Ryan pulled off his t-shirt and held the cleanest part he could find against the cut on Kirsten's forehead.

By this time, emergency personnel were arriving at the scene. There was also a growing crowd of bystanders gathering to see the destruction. A young teenage girl approached the injured mother and son with a handful of napkins.

"Are you two alright?" She asked as she crouched next to them and handed Ryan the napkins to hold against Kirsten's head. Feeling less disoriented, Kirsten raised her hand and replaced Ryan's holding the napkins.

"I think so." Kirsten replied to the Good Samaritan with a shaky smile. "Thank you."

The pretty brunette nodded and Kirsten saw the girl's eyes widen as she quickly checked out Ryan's bare chest. Kirsten fought back a laugh as her son inadvertently gained another admirer.

Unable to avoid noticing of the girl's pretty features, Ryan smiled. "Thanks."

"All in a day's work," she shrugged. "I'm Brooke."

"Ryan."

"Oh just get her phone number already." Kirsten declared as a paramedic approached her.

Ryan and Brooke both chuckled in embarrassment. "I really should do what my mom says." Ryan began shyly.

Brooke grinned flirtatiously. "Yeah you should always obey your mom." She agreed before pulling a pen out of her purse and writing her number in the palm of Ryan's hand. "Call me." She breathed in a husky voice that oozed sex.

Ryan nodded. "I promise, and thanks for your help."

Brooke winked and moved out of the way so the paramedic could examine Ryan. Then she was gone.

Without the distraction of the pretty girl, Ryan was once more consumed with the condition of his mother. He shifted and tried to look around the man in front of him so that he could see what was happening to Kirsten.

"Kid I need you to hold still." The paramedic scolded.

"What about my mom? How is she?" Ryan asked anxiously.

The paramedic sighed. He knew from experience that the teen wouldn't let him do his job until the mother's condition was verified. Just as he was about to call out, his partner beat him to the punch.

"Tony, how's your patient?" Roger's voice demanded.

"Probably as uncooperative as yours! Wants to know how his mom is." Tony complained.

Before Roger could reply, a woman's voice interrupted. "Ryan let the man take care of you. I'm going to be fine!"

Ryan relaxed a bit and nodded for the paramedic to continue. Tony grinned at the impact the woman had on her son. If only his own kids were so obedient!

"Did you lose consciousness?" Tony asked as he shined a light in Ryan's eye.

"Not for long." Ryan replied with a small shrug.

Tony sighed. "I'm pretty sure that you have a concussion, but the doc will have to make that call. Let's get you to the hospital."

"What? No way! I'm just a little sore!" Ryan protested.

"Ryan, you have just survived an explosion. You are going to the hospital." Tony ordered. "Now lay down so we can leave."

"Before you do I'm going to need the young man's name and the name of his parents." A police officer declared as he approached them.

"Ryan Atwood. My guardians are Sandy and Kirsten Cohen." Ryan answered, wanting the cop to go away.

"Wait, Sandy Cohen that used to work as a public defender?" The officer asked.

"Yeah." Ryan replied warily.

"You must be that kid he took in." The cop verified.

Ryan stared at him distrustfully and nodded.

The cop, seeing his expression, smiled. "Sandy's a buddy of mine. Don't worry Ryan, I'll give him a call and tell him about what's going on. My name's Rick by the way."

Not used to cops being friendly, Ryan nodded but didn't relax.

"Take good care of him, my buddy really loves this kid." Rick instructed.

Deciding that the cop was on the level, Ryan spoke up. "Kirsten is over there."

Rick looked concerned and turned his head in the direction that Ryan was pointing. He glanced back over at Ryan and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks kid. I'll see you at the hospital for your statement. I know Sandy will want to be there."

Just then another ambulance pulled into the parking lot with the sirens blaring. It suddenly reminded Ryan that he had a monster headache. Suddenly Tony wasn't having so much trouble getting his patient to lie down on the gurney.

"That's it kid. The sooner we get you to the hospital, the sooner you can get rid of that headache." Tony soothed.

The other two paramedics in the other ambulance began to load Kirsten so they could transport her as well. It only took minutes before the two ambulances roared out of the parking lot and to the hospital, leaving a smoking pile of twisted metal behind.

"Seth! Where are you?" Sandy demanded as he drove towards HOAG at top speed.

"Summer and I are at the Diner. Why, what's up?" Seth asked nonchalantly.

Summer fought a giggle as she traced her fingers down her boyfriend's bare chest. They had just finished another round of "make-up sex" in her room. She had lost count of how many times they had "made-up", but that wasn't what was important. Seth was back and she had forgiven him. She was happy again and all was right with the world – or at least it used to be by the alarmed expression on her boyfriend's face.

"I'll be right there, Dad." Seth declared anxiously before ending the call and jumping out of bed. He was hurriedly pulling on his boxers and jeans while Summer watched him in confusion.

"Cohen, what's wrong?" Summer asked.

"Mom and Ryan were in an accident, they are being taken to HOAG." Seth explained in a rush as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Summer began pulling her own clothes on. "I'm coming with you."

Seth paused long enough to plant a hard kiss on her lips. "Thank you." He whispered before beginning to shove his socks and shoes on his feet.

Summer smiled and nodded. Moments later they were peeling out of the driveway and speeding down the road.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Sandy was met at the door by a familiar face.

"Rick! Thanks for calling. How are they?" Sandy demanded.

Rick smiled. "The doctors haven't come out, but they were both up and talking when I saw them last. Ryan was protesting going to the hospital."

Sandy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. What caused the accident?" He asked.

Rick's smiled faded and he gave Sandy a very serious look. "Sandy do you know why anyone would want to hurt Kirsten or Ryan?"

"No, why?" Sandy denied with a shake of his head, then he stopped and his eyes widened. "You don't think it was an accident." He realized.

"Sandy they weren't in a car accident. They were walking out to their car and it exploded. From the accounts of eye witnesses it looked like there may have been a bomb." Rick explained.

Sandy exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back up at his friend anxiously. "My father showed up this morning at the house. I haven't seen the man in thirty years. He claimed that he wanted to see his family before he died, but when my father saw Ryan – well he called him a Nazi and accused me of marrying into the Aryan Race. He left us after Mom caught him beating my brother and me for playing with a gentile kid. This was my first time to see him and I threw him out."

"Do you think he could be capable of something like this?" Rick asked.

Sandy shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I talked to my mother and she said that there had been rumors that he joined a zealot group, but that was all she heard about it. I called a private investigator to check into it this morning after he left. I wanted to know if my family was in danger – especially Kirsten and Ryan since they're both blond."

"It was probably a good idea. Let me know what you turn up. What's your dad's name?" Rick asked, pulling out a small notepad.

"Jacob Cohen. He used to live in New York, but I don't know where he went after he left and like I said, that was thirty years ago."

Rick nodded. "Do you think your mother might have more information?"

"I don't know, but she was planning to fly out here when she heard he was around. She was worried about us." Sandy explained.

"I'm beginning to think she has a right to be." Rick commented grimly. "Forensics and the Bomb Squad are at the scene conducting their investigation. The FBI is even checking into it because of the new terrorist alerts."

Sandy sighed and rubbed his face. "We'll cooperate in any way we can, but I think that until this is over, I'm going to check into extra security."

"I can recommend some people if you like." Rick offered. "I've got some old Marine buddies that started a business."

"That would be great. Thanks." Sandy smiled. He looked up when a doctor came out from the exam area.

"Mr. Cohen?" The doctor asked, reasonably sure she had the right man since her patients had been involved in an explosion and this gentleman was with a police officer.

"Yes? How are my wife and son?" Sandy questioned.

The doctor smiled. "They are both fine. Each of them have a mild concussion, but that's nothing that rest and time can't heal. There are multiple cuts and bruises, but except for a cut requiring stitches on your wife's forehead, none of them were serious. They have mild burns not even equivalent to a strong sunburn on their faces and arms, but they should cause minimal discomfort. Mrs. Cohen and Ryan were very lucky. They are both ready to be discharged and you can take them home once we give them one last check."

"Thank you." Sandy exclaimed in relief.

"You're very welcome Mr. Cohen." The doctor smiled and walked out of the main waiting area.

"I'm glad they're okay." Rick stated with a smile.

"Thanks. I was scared to death that I could lose one of them." Sandy admitted. Then he closed his eyes and swore. "I've got to let Kirsten's dad know what happened."

Rick smiled sympathetically. Everyone in Newport knew what a hard ass Caleb Nichol was. "You have my condolences."

"What? Please don't say they're dead!"

Sandy and Rick spun around to see a devastated Seth and Summer behind them. Tears were beginning to stream down their faces.

"NO! No Seth! They're both fine. In fact we can take them home soon! Rick was talking about the fact that I have to call Caleb. Ryan and your mom are both going to be okay." Sandy corrected him quickly and pulled his son into his arms.

"Oh thank God." Seth sniffled. "I couldn't handle it if something happened to them."

"Me either Son," Sandy admitted.

"Sandy I'm going to need to talk to Kirsten and Ryan when they come out. Would it be better to do it out here, or would you rather me do it at your home?" Rick asked.

"Why don't we take care of it now so that Kirsten and Ryan can rest when they get home?" Sandy suggested.

Rick shrugged. "Whichever way is easiest for you."

Sandy started to reply, but was interrupted when the doors opened and his wife and son came walking out. Without a word, Sandy hurried to them and wrapped an arm around each of them, holding his family close.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Sandy whispered reverently.

"We're fine Sandy. Ryan and I are both fine." Kirsten reassured him while Ryan just remained quiet and enjoyed being held by his foster father.

Seth, not one to be left out, joined the group hug and then pulled Summer along as well. Rick stood back and smiled at the family. He was relieved that this day hadn't ended in tragedy.

It was late when Rick walked into the police station. He had both Kristen and Ryan's statements to type up and file into his report. Just as he was about to reach his desk, a fellow officer informed him that the captain needed to see him. Rick sighed, knowing that this was just going to cause him to be that much later getting home.

Rick knocked on the office door and walked in when he was invited. The captain, Mark Lester was sitting behind his desk. Two men were standing to the side of the office. One man Rick immediately recognized as Damon Monroe, one of their best homicide detectives. The other man was tall, with bright red hair and pale features. He was dressed in a black suit that was rumpled as if he had been wearing it for an extended amount of time. Rick was guessing he was a fed.

"Officer Rick Wilkins, you know Detective Monroe, this is Agent Grady McBride of the FBI." Captain Lester introduced. "I understand that you were the first officer on the scene after the explosion in the parking lot at the pier this afternoon."

"Yes sir. I also just finished taking statements." Rick informed them.

"The vehicle was owned by a Kirsten Cohen and her foster son, Ryan Atwood was with her." Rick reported. "They were returning to their car. According to both of them, there were two other SUV's that looked just like theirs, so Mr. Atwood pushed the unlock button from a distance so that they would know which car was theirs. That was when the vehicle exploded."

Damon shared a glance with the Captain. The only reaction from Agent McBride was a tightening of his jaw.

"Did either of them mention someone waiting for them in the car?" Agent McBride asked.

Rick's eyes widened. "No, in fact they were spending some mother and son time that afternoon. Why do you ask?"

"There was a burned body discovered in the back seat when forensics started investigating." Damon informed him.

"Do we have any idea who it could be?" Rick wondered.

Captain Lester sighed. "We believe that it could be the Newport Rapist."

"I'm sorry, who?" Rick was confused. This was the first he'd heard about a rapist.

"It had been kept out of the media so that the perp wouldn't realize that we were investigating him and cause him to go underground. There has been a series of rapes in the Newport area. Women out with their children were carjacked and the kid was held at gunpoint while the mother was forced to perform sexual favors. We don't know exactly how many victims there have been because not everyone has come forward. You know how Newport is. The MO was this guy would break into cars and be waiting for his victims. He would be dressed all in black and wear a mask. We tracked down a locksmith that specialized in luxury vehicles. We were going to arrest him when this happened and distracted us."

"So you think that this guy was the body found in the back seat of the Cohen's car." Rick stated, feeling sick at the thought of what could have happened.

"That's right, forensics will let us know. We have a couple of DNA samples for Mr. Carlisle from his office's random drug tests and we have a hair sample that was taken from one of the victims. Rapists sometimes forget that even if they wear a condom, they still have hairs that could be shed down there. The two were a match. We were waiting at his home to make the collar." Captain Lester explained.

"Damn." Rick breathed.

"So this bombing has become a murder investigation." Agent McBride declared. "Did the Cohen's have any idea who could have done this?"

"I haven't written up my report yet, but Sandy Cohen mentioned that his father had come to their house this morning. Jacob Cohen deserted his family thirty years ago. Sandy's mother, a Sophie Cohen, informed her son of rumors that Jacob had joined a Jewish extremist group." Rick recalled.

"The Zealots?" Agent McBride stiffened noticeably.

"That was the term he used, but Mr. Cohen said it in a generalized term rather than the title of the group." Rick replied.

"He may not know of them. It is a general term used often by the Jewish community. The Zealots is a recent extremist group that has just branched out into violent statements. We have been trying to figure out who their members are and their mode of operation. The Bureau just became aware of them." Grady explained tensely. "They blew up a couple of meeting centers for white supremacy groups in New York."

"Do you think that Jacob Cohen could be involved?" Rick wondered.

"That's what I'm going to find out. What do you know about Sandy Cohen?" Grady asked.

Rick shrugged. "I've actually known him for several years now. He worked as a public defender for fifteen years or so, so we've crossed paths often enough. We've had lunch a few times. I know that he left home at sixteen and came to California and graduated with honors from Cal Berkley where he met his wife Kirsten Nichol, daughter of Newport's Caleb Nichol. They have a sixteen year old son named Seth. They moved to Newport from Berkley to help take care of Kirsten's mother who died of cancer. A little over a year ago Sandy brought home one of his clients, a kid named Ryan Atwood. They pretty much adopted him and now they consider him their youngest son."

"What did the kid do to get arrested?" Grady interrupted.

"He was with his brother when the brother stole a car. It was Ryan's first offense. Sandy got Ryan off on a misdemeanor and the brother went to jail. Sandy told me that Ryan's father is in jail for armed robbery and his mother abandoned him twice before he came to live with the Cohen's." Rick informed them.

"So their foster son is a car thief?" Grady scoffed.

"Like I said, he was just with his brother at the time. I can tell you that Sandy was bragging about him. It seems that Ryan scored in the 98th percentile on his SAT's as a sophomore. He's a straight A student at Harbor Prep." Rick explained.

Grady whistled low under his breath. "I've heard of that place. So the kid is smart."

"Where are you going with this?" Rick asked suspiciously.

"We may need someone to draw whoever did this out." Agent McBride admitted.

"He's a sixteen year old kid. I can tell you that the Cohen's are never going to go for it. They're super protective. Sandy mentioned that he was going to hire extra security." Rick protested.

"The boy is a ward of the state. He'll do what we tell him." Agent McBride declared coldly.

Rick narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something that could have cost him his badge when there was a knock on the door. The man who entered the office was a barrel-chested hulk. He was dressed in the black fatigues of the bomb squad.

Detective Warren, what have you got for us?" Captain Lester asked, grateful for the interruption.

"It was pretty standard as far as bombs go. It's a two trigger system with collapsible circuit. One trigger was linked to the driver's door. The second was attached to the alarm system. The sequence didn't matter, it just required that the alarm be turned off and the driver's door opened." Warren reported.

"So our dead guy opened the driver's door and then crawled into the back. Then when Mr. Atwood hit the unlock button and disengaged the alarm…" Detective Monroe wondered out loud.

"Kaboom," Warren nodded.

"So what you're saying is that this rapist saved their lives?" Rick asked.

Warren shrugged. "I just know that if they had been next to the car when the bomb exploded, they wouldn't be here."

Rick swore under his breath at the coincidence. "So what now?"

"Now we let Forensics tell us exactly who was in that car. Meanwhile, we talk to Sophie. Cohen and find out if she knows any more about her ex-husband and we try to discover why the Zealots would be in California to begin with." Agent McBride announced. He turned to Rick. "Officer Wilkins I would appreciate it if you would act as liaison between the investigation and the Cohen family. We are going to need their cooperation in order to catch our bomber. I have found that it's easier if the victims can deal with someone they are familiar with."

Rick nodded. "That's fine. If there's nothing else, I'll go finish typing up my report."

"Thanks Wilkins." Captain Lester dismissed him. "Good work."

After the officer and bomb squad detective had left, Agent McBride turned to face the other two men.

"Are you seriously considering using the kid as bait?" Detective Monroe asked.

"Not if I can help it. I was more curious how close Officer Wilkins was to the Cohen family. It has been my experience that a little personal investment makes for a better investigator, but not if the investigator becomes obsessed. Besides, I don't want to spend time I could be working on the case placating the Cohen family. That's where Wilkins comes in. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to make a call into the office and see what I can find out about the Zealots and Jacob Cohen specifically." Grady informed them with a slight smile before leaving the office.

Left alone, Detective Monroe looked at Captain Lester. "What do you think Damon?"

"I think that this case is going to get uglier than it already is. I also think that Morgan is going to be disappointed that his triumphant capture of the Newport rapist just went up in smoke." Damon smirked.

Mark Lester chuckled. "That was pretty bad. Ironic that the rapist saved a couple of lives while losing his own."

"Irony comes in all forms." Damon shrugged. "I'm going down to Forensics to check on their progress. Don't work too hard."

"Never a chance of that," Mark joked as his homicide detective left him alone in the office. He was afraid that the other man was right – this was about to get nasty

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

It was almost dark when Sandy opened the door and led his exhausted family into the house. They were met in the foyer by a panicked Sophie Cohen.

"Sandy! Where have you been? I couldn't reach you on your cell…" Sophie gasped and her hand flew to her mouth when she caught sight of Kirsten and Ryan. "Oh no! What happened?"

"It's been a rough day Ma." Sandy answered tiredly. "While Kirsten and Ryan were out today, the Land Rover exploded in the parking lot. Fortunately they were pretty far away at the time."

Sophie closed her eyes and whispered a quick prayer before turning her attention to her daughter-in-law and grandson. "Kirsten you and Ryan should go clean up and change into comfortable clothes. I'll have some soup ready for you when you get done." The Cohen matriarch declared.

Not about to argue with The Nana, the two blond Cohen's headed towards their respective bathrooms. Just as Ryan reached the patio doors, Sandy came jogging into the kitchen.

"Ryan, I will go with you while you grab whatever you need to stay inside for the night, but I don't want you out here by yourself until all this is over." The older man declared.

Normally, Ryan would have argued the point, but he had been scared that afternoon. The teen nodded and opened the door to go out to the pool house with his father.

It had been strange bathing in one of the guest room bathrooms. When he was finished, and the cuts had finally stopped stinging, Ryan made his way down to the kitchen. Seth was sitting on one of the stools eating a bowl of soup while Sandy and the Nana stood next to the counter. Kirsten was still absent.

"Come over here and sit down Sweetie." The Nana instructed as she brought a steaming bowl around the kitchen island and placed it in front of her quieter grandson. Unlike Caleb Nichol, Sophie Cohen had no problem accepting the newest addition to the Cohen household.

Ryan smiled his thanks and picked up the spoon that was already in the bowl. If there was one thing that no one could argue about Sophie Cohen, it was her ability to cook. The warm, spicy soup seemed to warm him as it went down, making him realize how cold he had been before.

The Nana ran her hand over his blond locks before turning her attention back to her son; "So when will your extra security get here?"

Sandy took a sip of coffee. "I was assured they would arrive in the morning."

"Good. I don't want you trying to handle this Sandy, let someone else be in charge for once." The Nana lectured.

"Ma, I am completely out of my league here. I have no intention of trying to tough anything out. I almost lost my wife and one of my sons today. I'm not taking any chances." Sandy assured her.

The Nana nodded curtly and turned her attention to Seth, who had been watching them unashamedly.

"So Sethula, how is that lovely young woman that I met last time? Summer I believe her name was?" Sophie asked.

Seth brightened up at the mention on his favorite subject. "She's great Nana!" And then he was off into the wonders of Summer Roberts.

Ryan sat silently and ate his soup while taking comfort in Seth's ramblings. He still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that someone had planted a car bomb in the Rover. It wasn't that Ryan was a stranger to violence, he had survived drive-bys and beatings, but this was Newport. People's cars didn't explode in Newport. He didn't even want to begin remembering how scared he had been when Kirsten hadn't answered him right away. Ryan had taken a real chance opening up and telling his foster mom how he really felt about her and how much he really wanted to be her son. It had been completely out of character, but he would do anything for the woman who had given him a home and he knew that she wanted him to accept her as more than a temporary guardian. It was terrifying to think that right after their intense bonding moment, she could have died. It never occurred to Ryan to worry for the danger which he, himself had been in.

Just then, the object of his thoughts came into the kitchen. The bandage over her eye and the bruise on her cheek were visual reminders of the violence of the afternoon. The Nana was in her element as she gently ushered a wary Kirsten over to the stool that Seth was ordered to vacate and set a bowl of hot soup in front of the blond woman.

"Damn!" Sandy exclaimed suddenly. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that both Kirsten and Ryan jumped at the sudden noise. "Sorry, I just remembered that I haven't called Cal."

"Sanford Cohen what do you mean you haven't called Kirsten's father? You go do that right now! The poor man has no idea that his daughter and grandson were hurt!" The Nana scolded.

Ryan winced a bit at the thought of the elder Nichol's reaction. He was pretty sure that the old man would find some way to blame this on him.

"Maybe it would be better if I called him." Kirsten suggested.

"He'll want to talk to you when he hears anyway." Seth pointed out.

The grateful look on her husband's face made Kirsten smile as she took the phone that Seth held out to her. Moment's later, her father answered.

"Hey Dad," Kirsten began. "Yeah, I know that I was going to call you with those figures this afternoon, but something came up. Dad, Ryan and I were at the pier after leaving the work site. We were headed back to the car when – well, the car blew up."

Kirsten winced at the absolute silence on the other end. "Dad? Are you there?"

"Are you okay?" Caleb whispered.

Kirsten's eyes widened at the shaken tone of her father's voice. "Yes Dad. We just have some cuts and bruises, but we were pretty far away when it happened."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end. "What do the police say? Do they know who did this?"

Kirsten took a deep breath. "They haven't told us much, but this morning Sandy's father came by the house. He's not a good man. Sandy and Sophie are worried that he's involved with a violent racist group. He hates Gentiles, and was calling Ryan a Nazi this morning before Sandy ordered him to leave."

"What is Sanford doing about this?" Caleb demanded.

"He's hired a private security team made up of ex-Marines. He also spoke with the police, many of whom are friends of his about the possibility of his father's involvement. Sandy's taking care of us Dad."

Caleb was silent for another moment. "Maybe you should all come here." He suggested. "If this guy knows where you live, you're all in danger. We have plenty of room and an even more secure gated security system."

"Dad we'll be fine." Kirsten argued.

"I don't want you fine. I want you safe. Are you going to let your independence put Seth and Ryan in more danger? You know you could be better guarded here." Caleb pointed out.

Kirsten winced at the truth to her father's words. It was harder to get into his neighborhood than their own, not to mention Jacob Cohen already knew where this house was. She looked over at Sandy and covered the phone. "He wants us to stay with him. He says that it's more secure."

Sandy sighed and ran a hand over his hair. He glanced over at his mother who shrugged and then at his sons. Seth glanced away and then nodded. He was embarrassed to admit how scared he was, but if staying with his grandpa was safer, then that's what he wanted to do.

Ryan stared down into his bowl of soup and it seemed an eternity before those blue eyes rose to meet his own. "We need to protect ourselves." The teen stated softly. Ryan knew that he couldn't be the reason that the family wasn't safe. His dislike for the Nichol patriarch wasn't worth their lives.

Sandy moved to stand beside Ryan and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to show his thanks. Then he stared up at his wife and nodded.

"Okay Dad. We'll be there tonight. Sophie is with us as well." Kirsten stated. "Please be nice."

Caleb took a deep breath. "Thank you." He said softly. "I love you Kiki."

"I love you too Dad." Kirsten replied before ending the call.

"Okay boys, you heard. Go pack a bag. Get enough for a few days. We'll come back by if we need anything more." Sandy instructed before crossing the room and kissing Kirsten gently on the lips. "I'm going to go with Ryan. I don't want him out there alone."

Kirsten nodded. "Good idea. I'll get our things. I love you."

"I love you too." Sandy answered before following their son out of the house.

Caleb ended the call and stared out the window at the luxurious grounds surrounding his mansion. He fought to keep his emotions under control. Kirsten could have died that day. He had almost outlived his child. Life would have seemed empty without her. Caleb remembered those first few years after Rose died. He had thrown himself into work to escape the memories that lurked in his home. Finally he couldn't stand to be there without his beloved wife and had given the house to Sandy and Kirsten.

Where could he have hidden if Kirsten had been killed? She was all over the Newport Group. There would be no escape in work this time. Caleb sighed heavily and blinked back the tears that threatened. He needed to talk to Julie and tell her that they were about to host his daughter's family. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction to that delinquent coming into their home. Julie hated Kirsten's foster son much more than even he did.

Caleb's thoughts strayed to the blond boy that he had seen at the new development earlier. Kirsten had been so proud when she told him about the teen finding the error in the design. As much as he hated to admit it, the boy made his daughter very happy. He hadn't missed the multiple photos that had been added to her office since that do-gooder had brought the boy home. Kirsten was too much like her mother. Rose would have considered any child living in their home to be her son. Could he really criticize his daughter for having the kind heart of her mother when it was that very compassion that had made him fall so much in love with Rose?

"Caleb, there you are!"

Caleb turned from the window to see his wife standing in the doorway of the study. "Dinner is ready." Julie declared.

Caleb took a moment to study the woman that he married. She was almost the opposite of his former wife. Where Rose had been petite, kind and honest; Julie was tall, greedy and manipulative. Caleb was under no illusions that Julie had married him for love, but he enjoyed her company and he was tired of being alone.

"Kirsten called." Caleb stated in reply.

"That's nice." Julie retorted warily.

"Someone put a bomb in her car today at the pier." Caleb informed her.

Julie gasped and her eyes widened in shock. "Is she okay?"

Caleb nodded. "Scratches and bruises she said. Sanford's estranged father is the chief suspect. He threatened Kirsten and the boy because they're not Jewish. The boy was there this afternoon as well."

"Are they sure it's not one of that delinquent's friends?" Julie questioned.

"Sanford's mother came to town as soon as she heard her ex-husband was here. She is afraid of him. I don't know all the details, but the police are investigating." Caleb answered. "Julie, I told Kirsten to come here. It's safer here."

Julie nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll tell Maria to prepare a guest room for her."

Caleb shook his head. "Julie the whole family is coming."

Julie's eyes narrowed. "I won't have that thug in my home."

Caleb sighed. "Julie, there is no way that Kirsten is going to leave her family, especially not her boys. They are all going to be here tonight including Sophie Cohen."

"I don't want that boy in my house Cal." Julie growled.

"I don't want your daughter sleeping with the gardener, but we don't all get what we want do we?" Caleb declared coldly.

"WHAT?" Julie shrieked.

"Tell her to close her door next time." Caleb shot off before heading towards the door. "Don't worry about Maria, I'll inform her about our guests."

Julie silently fumed for a few minutes. "MARISSA!" She screamed through the house as she raced up the stairs.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan sighed heavily and lied back on the bed. He had been surprised. Caleb was actually very polite to him when they got to the Haunted Mansion. He had personally shown everyone to their rooms. It almost made up for Julie with her glares and pushing the items of the house away from his vicinity. Ryan hoped that the police caught the bomber quickly. He didn't know how long he could stand to be here. At least they weren't near Marissa's room. Ryan really didn't want to hear her trysts with DJ.

Ryan was exhausted, but it was still pretty early and he was still so wired that he couldn't even contemplate sleeping right then. He supposed it was lucky that Seth came in the door just then.

"Hey man, this room's just as nice as mine! I figured Grandpa and the Dragon Lady would have put you in the dungeon." Seth commented.

"I don't think they have a dungeon or you'd probably be right." Ryan muttered.

"So I was wondering if you would like to explore the Haunted Mansion with me?" Seth asked. "I can't stand sitting in my room right now. Grandpa doesn't even have a Playstation."

"Are you sure they won't think I'm casing the joint?" Ryan asked bitterly.

Seth stared at his brother. "Do you really care what they think?"

Ryan had to admit that Seth had a point. So he sighed and levered himself up off the bed to follow his brother out of the room. They had been exploring the different rooms for about twenty minutes when they came to a large parlor with a grand piano.

Seth's eyes widened. "Wow, this is the same piano that Grandma used to play." He said reverently. "You know she died when I was thirteen. By that time Mom and Dad were settled in and unwilling to leave Newport despite any arguments I might have had."

"Do you play?" Ryan asked.

Seth shook his head. "No, Grandma wanted me to, but I was too hyper to sit long enough so she could teach me."

Ryan chuckled. "Somehow I don't find that hard to believe."

Seth grinned at his brother. "So do you play Kid Chino?"

"Actually yeah, a little." Ryan admitted.

"Play something." Seth demanded.

Ryan shook his head. "No way man. You just said that's your Grandma's."

Seth crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "I'll bet you really can't play. It's okay if you can't Ryan. I don't think any less of you."

"I'm not going to play Seth." Ryan growled.

"Sure, I wouldn't either – since I can't." Seth shrugged.

Ryan sighed heavily. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." Satisfaction was heavy in Seth's eyes. He knew he had won.

Ryan sighed again and walked over to the instrument. He raised the piano key cover and played a quick scale. It was amazing how much he remembered from his lessons. Then he launched into Pachelbel's "Canon in D". Ryan became so lost in the music, that he never noticed Seth's shocked expression or Caleb in the doorway of the room listening to the boy play his wife's favorite song.

When the last note was ringing through the room, Seth finally remembered to breathe.

"Ryan, how did you know that song?" Seth whispered reverently.

Ryan shrugged and absently ran his fingers over the keys. "My teacher said it was the most beautiful music in the world and every pianist should know it."

"You had a piano teacher in Chino?" Seth asked a little incredulous.

"Yeah, she would come every week to the community center and give lessons to whoever signed up. I loved music, and it kept me out of Dawn's hair. My teacher was the nicest lady I had ever met. Kirsten always reminds me of her even though I've never seen your mom play the piano." Ryan smiled nostalgically.

Curious, Seth asked the question that was on the tip of Caleb's tongue. "So what was her name?"

"Miss Rose. She had taught me for years, and then one day she just quit coming. I was twelve. After that I just never bothered going back to the community center to escape my home." Ryan shrugged. He sighed and lowered the key cover once more. "There are times when I really miss playing."

Ryan stood up from the bench and turned to look at Seth. He became concerned when he noticed how pale the other teen was. "Seth, are you okay?"

Seth shook his head silently and continued to stare at Ryan. Worried, Ryan steered Seth over to the sofa and sat him down.

"Just breathe man. What's wrong with you?" Ryan demanded as he squatted in front of the other boy.

Seth had tears well up in his eyes and he sniffled slightly before forcing a shaky smile. "I always knew you were meant to be a member of our family." He said softly, but with the acoustics of the room his voice carried so that Caleb could hear him perfectly.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"I knew your piano teacher." Seth didn't have to force the smile this time.

Ryan's eyebrows rose. "Really, well she dressed really nice and drove a nice car, so I figure she came from around here."

Seth chuckled. "This is just too ironic." He mumbled.

"Seth, man you're not making any sense." Ryan shook his head.

Seth looked straight into his foster brother's eyes. "Your piano teacher was my Grandma."

Ryan gasped at the admission. "No way." He breathed.

"My Grandma was Rose Nichol. She used to do all kinds of charity work." Seth explained. "Her favorite song on the piano was the song you played. It's really the only classical music I recognize because she used to play it all the time – on that piano." Seth tilted his head towards the grand.

Ryan lost his balance and settled back on the floor. He stared down at his hands. "Besides Theresa's mother, I had never met an adult who was kind to me. Dawn was too busy with her alcohol, drugs and latest boyfriend. Miss Rose used to bring me books when she found out I liked to read. I still have a couple of them that I saved from some of the more violent boyfriends."

"Are you talking about those two paperback novels by your bed?" Seth asked.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, she wanted to get me hardback she said, but I told her I couldn't carry them around as easily. She was a nice lady."

"That she was." Seth replied softly. "So like I said, it was meant to be. You should have always been a Cohen – you're the only one of her grandkids that took up piano."

Ryan chuckled and looked back at the piano in the middle of the room. "I have always missed her."

"Me too." Seth nodded.

The two boys just sat staring at the piano that more than anything symbolized the woman who had meant so much to them both while Caleb stood behind the door with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I understand now my dearest Rose." He whispered, he was now convinced that his wife had a hand in bringing Ryan into their family, and he was going to honor her wishes.

The sun was shining brightly through the window and right into Ryan's face. Groaning at his interrupted sleep, the teen stumbled out of the bed. When his feet hit the floor he realized just how sore he was. Yesterday's tumble in the parking lot was showing itself in a myriad of bruises and sore muscles. Ryan slowly made his way to the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. The heavy stream massaged his muscles, and when he got out he was moving much more easily. He finished his morning routine and made his way down to the kitchen.

Caleb was there sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper when Ryan came into the room. Sophie was over by the stove working on breakfast.

"Good morning Sweetheart. What would you like to eat?" The Nana asked as she gave him a quick hug. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept well. Anything will be fine for breakfast Nana. You didn't have to go to any trouble." Ryan assured her as he took a mug of coffee that she was offering.

"Nonsense! I'd go mad if I couldn't at least provide meals for everyone. It's no trouble at all. Now you know I expect you to also have some juice. I can't believe that Sandy and Kirsten allow you boys coffee at your age." Sophie shook her head in exasperation.

"It's our life's blood Nana." Seth declared as he came into the kitchen sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning. He took the cup that Sophie offered and kissed her cheek. "Bless you Nana."

Sophie chuckled and shook her head at her grandson's antics. She turned her attention back to the stove and the pancakes when Sandy and Kirsten joined them.

"Hey Ma, something smells wonderful." Sandy exclaimed as he kissed his mother's cheek and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling today dear?" Sophie asked Kirsten as the blond also began to drink the Cohen staple drink.

"I'm pretty sore, but a hot shower helped." Kirsten smiled. "Thank you for asking." She turned her attention to her blond son. "How about you Sweetie, are you feeling alright?"

Ryan shrugged. "Probably about the same as you. I took a hot shower too."

Kirsten smiled and ran her fingers through his blond locks before sitting down next to him. "So what are you boys planning for today?"

"Ryan might play piano again." Seth inserted blatantly.

Ryan cut his eyes at his brother.

"Ryan, you play piano?" Kirsten asked as Sophie sat a plate of pancakes in front of her.

Ryan shrugged.

"Yes he does, and quite well I must say. Of course when I found out who taught him I could understand why." Seth continued grandly.

"Who was his teacher?" Sandy asked, sitting down on the other side of Seth with his own plate.

"Why none other than Rose Nichol." Seth dropped the bomb.

Kirsten and Sandy's eyes widened and they both stared at their adopted son.

"Ryan is this true?" Sandy asked.

Ryan shrugged. "We didn't figure it out until last night. I just knew her as Miss Rose. I didn't know her last name. She taught at the community center."

Kirsten glanced over at her father worriedly. She wasn't sure how he would take this news.

"I told you father of mine. Ryan was always supposed to be a Cohen." Seth continued his dramatic act, oblivious to the concern of his parents.

"I think Seth is right." Caleb stated softly, to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Dad, are you feeling alright?" Kirsten asked in shock.

Caleb nodded before turning his attention to Ryan. "I heard you last night. At first I thought it was a figment of my imagination. You play just like she did."

"I'm sorry we didn't ask permission." Ryan began.

Caleb held up his hand to stop him. "No, I don't mind. It was wonderful to hear that piano again after so many years. You are welcome to play any time you wish. I only ask that you allow me to listen from time to time." He paused for a second. "I think Seth is right. I think Rose brought Ryan to us. I remember her talking about this talented boy that just soaked up the music as fast as she could teach him. Rose would go on and on about how sad it was that no one else noticed his gift."

Ryan lowered his eyes and fought the blush that was coming to his cheeks from the praise of his favorite teacher.

"I'm sure if she could have Rose would have brought you home with her that first day. I had a time convincing her that unless you said something was wrong at home, there was nothing we could do to help you. I'd like to think that she just never gave up the idea of you being in our family." Caleb revealed.

Kirsten had tears streaming down her face. She reached over and impulsively hugged Ryan. "See, even my mom considers you a member of the family." She sniffled.

Ryan smiled slightly at the sentiment. It was still surreal to think that the woman that he had loved so much would have now been his grandmother.

"Can I hear you play sometime?" Kirsten asked softly.

Ryan nodded. "Sure."

Sophie smiled at the family. It was nice to see Caleb finally accept his newest grandson. Sophie remembered Rose Nichol fondly. Despite her wealth, Rose was a very down to earth person who wanted to help those around her. Sophie was startled by a sudden memory.

"Ryan, sweetheart, Caleb is right. Rose very much wanted to take you in. She asked me once what it took to get a child out of a less than desirable home and how she would go about getting guardianship. That was actually the last conversation we had before she got sick." Sophie informed them.

"Ha! See, I'm right! It just took a little more time than Grandma wanted." Seth declared triumphantly.

"Seth I've told you not to call me Grandma." Julie Cooper-Nichol declared flatly from the doorway.

"Then I guess it was good that I was talking about Grandma Rose." Seth replied sharply.

"Seth!" Kirsten admonished.

Seth remained stubbornly silent.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked as she settled herself at the end of the table with a cup of coffee and a plate of the pancakes that Sophie had prepared for everyone.

Caleb was the one to answer. "We discovered last night that Rose taught Ryan how to play the piano before she got sick."

Julie snorted. "I find it hard to believe that _he_ could play any instrument. I thought they were more into stealing instruments where he comes from."

"Julie!" Caleb scolded. "That was uncalled for. Actually, Ryan plays very well and he plays like Rose used to."

Julie didn't say anything she just glared at Ryan over her next bite.

"Well, I've got to get to the office. Eric is supposed to bring by the new blueprints and the revised budget." Kirsten announced. She leaned over and kissed Sandy's lips before turning towards Ryan and bussing his cheek. "Thanks for finding that problem yesterday. You saved us a bundle." Kirsten smiled at her son and then stood from the table with her plate and cup.

"Dad I'll see you at the office?" Kirsten asked.

"Why don't I drive you?" Caleb replied.

"Actually the security team arrived earlier and one of them will drive." Sandy informed him.

"That's fine." Caleb agreed easily. He was willing to have his privacy invaded if it kept his family safe. "We'll be back later this afternoon."

One by one each of the family members vacated the kitchen. An hour after they were gone, Marissa stumbled into the room in search of coffee.

TBC…

_**A/N: I realize that in canon Rose Nichol died much earlier, but I changed it for my own evil purposes. **_


	6. Chapter 6

The guard, an ex-marine named Nick, chauffeured Caleb and Kirsten to the Newport Group and then escorted them up to their offices before taking a seat between the two doors and settling in for the day. It was about 10:00 in the morning when a tall blond man walked up to his client's door. He didn't notice the guard, and took a minute to straighten his hair and tie. It was obvious right away to Nick that this joker was more interested in the boss than the job. If he could have seen Kirsten with her husband before she left like Nick did, he would know that it was a lost cause. A moment later, Nick went back to working his crossword as the would-be player was invited into the office.

"Eric, wait!" Kirsten called out as she and Nick hurried across the lobby.

The architect grinned, thinking that she didn't want him to leave. He was disappointed when he realized that she was trying to hand him his cell phone.

"You left this in my office." Kirsten informed him as she continued to walk him towards the door.

Eric opened the glass door and turned to say thank you when suddenly his face exploded towards Kirsten. Kirsten didn't even have time to scream before Nick had thrown her to the ground and covered her with his own body. He was speaking into an earpiece.

"I have a shooter at Newport Group. There are casualties, I repeat there are casualties." Nick shouted out over the screams of the employees that had seen what happened.

Kirsten could hardly breathe with all that weight on her, and she was in shock at what had happened to her architect. She closed her eyes and prayed for all of this to be over soon.

Sandy hurried passed the police barrier with his guard, Alex, right beside him. Kirsten was sitting in a chair of the lobby with her hands wrapped around a coffee mug staring at the floor. She had blood splattered all over her hair and clothes. It was obvious that someone – probably Caleb – had tried to clean up her face and hands. Caleb was standing next to her watching with concern.

"Kirsten?" Sandy asked softly.

Kirsten's face crumpled up and for the first time since Nick had tackled her, tears flowed down her cheeks. "Oh Sandy!" She cried before launching herself at her husband.

Sandy held his wife close and tried to console himself with the knowledge that she was safe and unharmed.

"It happened so fast! Eric was thanking me for bringing him his phone when his head just seemed to explode." Kirsten sobbed as she rambled what had happened to Sandy.

Sandy looked up to see Caleb's worried expression. "Have the police talked to her?" He asked the other man.

"Yes, she refused to go anywhere until you got here. I think it would be best to go home and let her get cleaned up." Caleb informed him.

Sandy glanced over at Kirsten's guard, Nick. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

Nick nodded and then he and Alex followed the trio out the doors and to their car.

It was later that night when Rick showed up at the Haunted Mansion.

Caleb and Julie as were sharing a love seat while the Cohen's were sitting on a very long couch in the living room as he filled them in on the latest information of the investigation.

"First of all we have come to some conclusions about the car bomb." Rick began. "The bomb was a two trigger set up. That means that two things had to happen before the bomb could go off. Not many know this, but the Newport Police department has been investigating a serial rapist. He would car jack women and their children and then he would threaten their child to force a woman to have sex with him."

Kirsten and Julie both gasped and paled considerably.

"There was a body found in the back of your vehicle. The body was identified as our rapist. We were going to arrest him that afternoon, but we couldn't find him. We believe that Kirsten and Ryan were to be his next victims." Rick continued.

Kirsten closed her eyes in horror. "He would have killed Ryan." She stated softly before looking at her son.

"I wouldn't have let that happen to you without fighting him." Ryan confirmed.

Kirsten grabbed his hand in her own and nodded. "I know, but you are more important than any attack that I might suffer."

"Thankfully, our rapist set off the first trigger when he opened the door of the car. When Ryan pushed the alarm button on the fob, he completed the circuit and the bomb exploded. In a way, that rapist saved your lives." Rick explained.

Rick took a deep breath. This was going to be harder. "The FBI believes that the shooting this afternoon was a case of mistaken identity. When the agents examined the scene, they noticed that the victim looked remarkably like your son Ryan from the back. They think that he was the actual target all along."

Kirsten tightened her grip on Ryan's hand until her knuckles turned white. Ryan was just as ashen faced as the rest of the Cohen's. Sandy draped his arm behind Seth so that he could squeeze Ryan's shoulder.

"I know that this is hard to hear, but there is really no other explanation for killing the architect. That was a professional sharp shooter who made that shot. He or she would not have missed so badly. They intended to kill Ryan today." Rick drove his point home. "We believe that it would be best for both Ryan and Kirsten to remain here until the FBI can apprehend the killers. With a sharp shooter involved, nowhere public is secure. Here you have a very large field on three sides and a cliff on the other. If you avoid windows, you should be safe here with the extra security." Rick instructed.

"That's fine. We'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe." Sandy agreed.

"I'm sorry that it's come to this." Rick apologized. "We're working as fast as we can."

"We appreciate all your help, Rick." Sandy stated as he stood to escort his friend out of the house.

Sandy returned quickly to find Caleb and Julie still sitting on the love seat across from the couch were Sophie had moved to sit between her grandsons. She had an arm around each one and kept switching back and forth between telling them how much she loved them and apologizing for marrying Jacob Cohen in the first place.

Kirsten had not released her death grip on Ryan, and tears were streaming down her face as she ran the fingers of her free hand through his hair in an attempt to reassure herself that he was still there and still alive.

Ryan wasn't noticing any of this. He was staring down at the floor unblinking. His pale face gave him a much younger and vulnerable look. It didn't take much to realize that Ryan was still just a kid – a very scared kid.

Sandy walked over to him and squatted down in front of him. "Hey Kid, how are you handling all this?"

Ryan closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I hate guns." He whispered softly.

"Me too Kid, me too." Sandy replied before he had his arms full of the teenager he took in as his son. Ryan gripped the back of his shirt and breathed hard into his father's shoulder trying desperately to regain control of his emotions.

"It's going to be okay Ryan. You're safe son, your safe." Sandy consoled gently as he rubbed his son's back in an attempt to help him calm down.

Seth was strangely quiet as she sat next to his Nana and snuggled into her side. The thought that Ryan could have died that morning was rushing through his mind. Finally it was too much for him and he leaned over to throw up on the imported rug.

"Seth!" Julie exclaimed angrily as she watched the destruction of her fifty thousand dollar imported rug.

Caleb on the other hand grabbed a waste basket and moved it under his grandson as he kneeled beside him – out of the way of the mess.

"It's okay Seth, just let it all out." Caleb soothed as he rubbed his grandson's back.

Julie sat in her chair and fumed at the loss of her rug and the invasion of her home. In her opinion it was bad form that the shooter today missed his target.

"What's going on?" A voice from the doorway asked.

Everyone except Ryan and Seth glanced up to see Marissa standing there with a lost look on her face. "Why is everyone upset? Who died?"

With those words, Seth let go with another round of violent vomiting while Kirsten finally broke out into sobs and laid her head on Ryan's back while Ryan seemed to grip Sandy even tighter, despite that impossibility.

Sophie closed her eyes as if in pain, but it was Caleb that answered her.

"Someone tried to kill Ryan today." He informed her. "They killed an architect instead."

Marissa's eyes widened in shock. "Why would anyone want to kill Ryan?" She glanced around the room. "By the way, why is everyone here anyway?"

Seth lifted his head from the waste basket to stare at Marissa incredulously. "Are you for real? Did you miss the memo on Grandpa Cohen trying to kill us?"

Marissa wrinkled up her nose cutely. "How do you know it's him? Wait, I thought there was just the Nana?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "What, you thought Dad was an immaculate conception?"

"Well no, I just never thought about you having another grandfather besides Caleb." Marissa shrugged.

"Well I do, and he's an evil asshole." Seth shook his head at his brother's obtuse ex.

By this time Ryan raised his head and was watching the conversation. Seth glanced at him.

"Dude, you dated her."

Ryan cut his eyes at Seth. "I also broke up with her."

"True. With her track record, she'll probably invite Grandpa home with her and then call you when he pulls a gun." Seth cracked.

Ryan shuddered. "Man, don't even joke about that."

Seth winced. "Sorry."

"Enough picking on the girl Sethula." The Nana ordered. "I'm going to make dinner, and all of you are going to wash up and then help me – busy hands and calm minds."

"That sounds great Ma." Sandy agreed. He turned back to look into Ryan's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. It was just hard to hear." Ryan replied softly.

"You've got that right Kid." Sandy agreed grimly. "Let's go wash up before the Nana gets annoyed."

"Yeah, then we'd all suffer." Seth agreed with a slight grin. He wasn't back to normal, but he was making the effort.

In a small motel room just outside of Los Angeles two men sit at a table. One is of medium build with a full head of graying hair. If he was to see him, Sandy would recognize his father. Jacob's companion was a much stockier man who seemed as wide as he was tall. He also had black hair and classic Jewish features he was known as Jeremiah Schneider. Both men were bent over the room's lone table which was covered in wire and various vials. They were wearing magnifying glasses not unlike what you would find on a jeweler. A soft knock on the door broke their concentration.

Both men shared a glance. Jacob pulled a gun out of the holster around his chest and pointed it at the door as Jeremiah pulled out his gun and hid it behind his back before opening the door. Each of the men was relieved to see their compatriots. They quickly let the men in and then locked the door behind them.

"Well, did you succeed?" Jacob asked anxiously.

The tallest of the men, with dark brown hair and facial hair shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Jacob, but I hit the wrong target. The brat wasn't even there."

Jacob growled angrily and ran his hand through his hair. "I want that Nazi bitch and her Arian bastard dead."

"Jacob you need to focus on the mission. We move in two days. This will be the first major statement for the cause. The cause must come first." The second gentlemen to come into the room stated. He was tall like the sharp shooter, but he was much stouter with a scar that ran from his eyebrow down to his chin. "After the job is done and the Chancellor is dead we shall take care of purifying your family. Elijah will not miss a second time."

"Alright Samuel." Jacob sighed. He turned back to the table where he and Jeremiah returned to work.

Samuel motioned the fifth man to the other side of the room. "I need you to locate the family and plan to infiltrate. They have obviously moved from their home. We will include it in our escape route after we kill the Chancellor."

Levi nodded and then the burly Zealot slipped out of the room and headed back to Newport.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Detective Monroe hurried into the conference room that had been commandeered by the FBI. He walked up to Agent McBride with a folder. The red-haired man was getting a briefing on the autopsy report for the Eric Reed murder from the FBI forensics specialist.

"Agent McBride, may I speak with you?" Detective Monroe interrupted.

"Is it urgent Detective?" McBride grumbled.

"I believe it is Sir." Monroe nodded.

McBride glanced back at the other agent. "Leave me the report. I'll go over it as soon as I finish with the Detective."

"Yes sir." The forensic agent agreed and closed his file before laying it on a large pile that had been accumulating to the side of the table.

McBride turned his full attention to the homicide detective. "Now what was so urgent Monroe?"

"We believe that we have discovered a possible target for the Zealots which would explain their presence in Newport." Damon began.

"I'm listening." McBride nodded.

"Madam Tussauds Wax Museum is about to present its new exhibit, Adolf Hitler, to the public. The German Federal Chancellor, Albert Burkhalter is scheduled to be the first to view the sculpture on opening day." Monroe informed him.

"Damn." McBride swore loudly. "We should have realized right away." He turned to face the room full of agents. "Miller, get me the itinerary for the Hitler opening at the Tussauds museum. Stevens, alert the LAPD that they have a possible assassination attempt against the German Chancellor. Franklin, get to work on finding several men staying at a motel near LA. They will be trying to keep a low profile so look for low budget motels. Move it people, this case just blew wide open!"

McBride turned back to Monroe. "Good work Detective. You're a credit to your badge."

"Thank you Agent McBride. My people could help with the sweep of motels." The homicide detective volunteered.

"Good, the sooner we can find them, the safer everyone will be." McBride agreed.

Detective Monroe left his folder with the head agent and hurried back to his department. He grinned when he saw Rick waiting anxiously. "They think we nailed it. McBride has agents covering all aspects. He said he would appreciate our help if we could start searching through motels outside LA. He's hoping to find them before they can make another move."

Rick nodded. He was determined to help bring down the people who were terrorizing a seventeen year old kid and his family. "Then we'll look at motels." He stated grimly.

"COHEN! WHERE THE HELLHAVE YOU BEEN? YOU AREN'T OFF SAILING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH AGAIN ARE YOU?"

Seth held the phone away from his ear and winced as his angry girlfriend shouted her frustrations.

"WELL? I'M LISTENING!" Summer yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm now deaf." Seth replied calmly into his phone. "As to where I am, I'm at the Haunted Mansion with the rest of my family while we hide out from my murderous Grandpa Cohen. Is there anything else you would like to know?" He asked sarcastically.

"What?" Summer breathed. "Did you just say your Grandpa Cohen's a murderer?"

"He or someone he knows blew a guy's head off yesterday morning in front of Mom. The cops think that they mistaken him for Ryan because they look so much alike from the back. So yeah, my week has sucked – how about yours?" Seth explained curtly. He hadn't slept much the night before and wasn't in a mood to cater to Summer.

"Oh my God, is Kirsten alright?" Summer asked.

"After holding on to Ryan for most of the night and sobbing incoherently when she found out Ryan was the target, yeah she was fine." Seth sighed. "It's been a very long few days."

"What else has happened?" Summer asked. "You said this occurred yesterday. Why would that make it a long week?"

"Oh, that would be the car bomb that blew up the Land Rover right before Mom and Ryan got into it." Seth informed her nonchalantly.

"Damn Cohen. Are you okay?" Summer asked in concern.

Seth rubbed his face and calmed down at his girlfriend's gentle tone. "Yeah, I mean I'm not blond haired and blue eyed enough to be on Grandpa's hit list. But I'm terrified of losing Mom or Ryan."

"I'm coming over." Summer declared.

"Summer, you have school today. Dr. Kim is letting Ryan and I do our work by email." Seth argued.

"I don't care Cohen. I love you and I'm going to be there for you. I'll see you soon." Summer ended the call before Seth could protest.

Seth sighed and climbed out of the bed. He wasn't going to get anymore rest this morning knowing that Summer was on her way. He took a quick shower and then drug himself down the stairs for some coffee and the Nana's breakfast. Sophie had sent the cook on vacation while she was there and had commandeered the kitchen. With the way the woman cooked, no one was complaining. In fact Caleb had joked about hiring Sophie the night before.

It was surreal to see his grandparents getting along. It was sad that it took a major crisis for it to happen, but it was nice to see all the same. Seth walked into the kitchen and bit down a groan. If only they could get rid of the Dragon Lady and her spawn. Julie and Marissa were sitting at the kitchen table eating the French toast that Sophie cooked that morning. Caleb had obviously already left for work and the rest of the Cohen's were sleeping in after a restless night.

"Good Morning Sethula." The Nana greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a plate of toast.

"Morning Naula." Seth smiled tiredly. "Summer just called. She's on her way here."

"Lovely girl that Summer. I'll make her a plate." Nana declared as she turned back towards the stove.

"I'll just wait until Summer gets here and catch a ride with her." Marissa informed them.

"Actually, she said that she wasn't going to school today. She wanted to come make sure we were alright and to spend the day with me." Seth told her as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"That's a good idea Ryan probably needs me to stay as well." Marissa declared.

"No he doesn't." Julie scoffed. "You are going to school young lady."

"Yeah, besides you guys broke up when you cheated on him with DJ. I don't think he's going to be real anxious to reconnect while you're banging the gardener." Seth agreed.

"Shut up Seth." Marissa growled angrily before flouncing out of the room.

Seth just shook his head at her antics and continued to eat his breakfast.

Sandy and Kirsten walked in together right after Marissa left.

"Seth, do you know what Marissa's so upset over?" Sandy questioned.

"Probably the fact that she no longer has a say in Ryan's life since she started boinking the gardener." Seth answered with a devilish grin.

"Seth, don't say 'boinking'." Kirsten corrected as she accepted a plate of food from Sophie.

Seth shrugged.

"Wait, how long has Marissa been seeing the gardener?" Sandy asked curiously.

Seth shrugged. "No one knows, but it was before Ryan broke up with her."

Sandy and Kirsten both winced. "Ouch."

Kirsten shook her head. "And after Ryan stayed faithful all summer."

"What are you talking about? Ryan left last summer to live with his pregnant girlfriend." Julie scoffed.

"Actually, Theresa wasn't Ryan's girlfriend. Ryan told me that he and Theresa never did anything but sleep all summer. He still loved Marissa and wanted to do right by her. He felt he had to be there for Theresa after she had always supported him growing up. He was worried she would go back to Eddie out of desperation and Eddie was abusive. Ryan used a condom." Kirsten informed them all.

Seth laid down his fork. "Wait, are you saying that Ryan knew that the baby wasn't his and he left anyway?"

"Yes." Kirsten said softly. "But you need to understand something Seth. Theresa would help patch him up after Dawn's boyfriends beat him, and gave him a place to sleep when his house was even less safe than normal. She is his oldest friend and she needed help."

Seth sighed. "And there went my righteous anger. Thanks Mom." He grumbled.

Kirsten winked at her son. "Anytime I can be of service."

"Well if Ryan stayed faithful to Marissa, then I'm glad that she got caught. She really doesn't deserve him." Seth declared as he took another bite of breakfast.

"No, she doesn't – sorry Julie." Sandy smirked.

"I never wanted them to date in the first place." Julie huffed before leaving the room.

Kirsten looked at her husband and son disapprovingly. "That wasn't very nice you two."

"And it couldn't have happened to a more deserving person." Sandy retorted as Seth chuckled over his plate.

Just then, Ryan shuffled into the room rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello Sweetie, did you sleep well?" Nana greeted him with a plate.

"Once I got to sleep." Ryan replied with a tired smile. He moved to sit at the table while Sophie also came to join the rest of the family.

"You still look tired Ryan." Kirsten stated with concern.

Ryan shrugged. "I'll be alright." He stated softly.

Seth snorted. "Man, you could lose a leg and you'd still say you'll be fine."

Ryan looked up at his brother and stared into his eyes seriously for a moment. "Seth, I could lose my leg and I _would_ be fine. I'm not alone anymore. With all this stuff happening, I realized last night that I've never told you guys how much it means to me that I have a family who actually cares about me and supports me; instead of blaming me if something doesn't go just the way they want. So yeah, I'm going to be alright."

Seth fought the tears that came to his eye at Ryan's declaration. "You're right. You are going to be okay because we'll always be here for you. I told you before I've got your back."

"I'm so proud of both of you." Kirsten stated tearfully.

Seth beamed while Ryan blushed and cut his eyes away.

"Hello Cohen's!" Summer exclaimed as she bounced into the kitchen. "The big burly guy that looks like he eats small people for breakfast let me in."

Seth stood up and crossed the room so he could hug his girlfriend. "I'm so glad you're here." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not about to desert you now, Cohen." Summer reassured him. She backed away and smiled at him. "You're stuck with me."

"Thank Jesus and Moses." Seth grinned back.

Summer wrinkled her nose up like a cute little bunny. "What smells so good?"

"That would be the Nana's French toast." Seth declared extravagantly.

"There is a plate for Summer in the oven." Nana informed them.

Summer got her plate and sat down at the table with the rest of the family. She took a bite of her breakfast and her eyes shot to Sophie. "Nana, you're my hero. Will you adopt me?"

Everyone laughed at the brunette's antics and the mood lightened considerably – which was Summer's plan all along.

It was the end of the school day and Marissa was walking out to her car – or rather her mother's car. She peeled out of the parking lot and headed back towards the Haunted Mansion. She never noticed the sedan that followed her all the way home before veering off when she turned in the driveway.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

"Blue team in position."

"Red team in position."

"Green team in position."

"Roger that. Prepare for interception." McBride spoke into the microphone attached to the earpiece he was wearing to communicate with the agents who had been assigned to stop and capture the Zealots at Madam Tussauds Wax Museum.

"The Leopard has landed, I repeat, the Leopard has landed." A voice came across McBride's earpiece.

"Advise all teams, the target has arrived." McBride communicated. "Be ready."

Each team acknowledged the message.

"Red One, package has been delivered, evacuate immediately!"

Suddenly each team scrambled to intercept the man who had suddenly dropped a bag next to the Hitler exhibit. The FBI bomb squad was already on the scene and agents were evacuating the patrons so they could safely dismantle the bomb.

Blue team managed to capture Jeremiah, but Elijah had already spotted the Chancellor. An agent pulled Albert Burkhalter down but his aide, Wolfgang Hochstetter, was not so lucky. The bullet meant for the Chancellor struck Hochstetter in the chest and he was killed instantly.

Fortunately, Green team arrived just as the sharp shooter was making his getaway and managed to capture him.

Samuel swore harshly from the car where he had been observing the operation. Neither target had been hit, and two of his men had been apprehended. Jacob and Levi were in the car with him and the three calmly drove away from the scene. A little later they passed the sign welcoming visitors to Newport.

"Is Summer coming by today?" Kirsten asked her eldest son.

Seth shook his head. "No, she's got a test today."

"So what do you boys want to do?" Sandy asked.

"Why don't we let Ryan play a bit for us on the piano?" Caleb asked from the doorway of the kitchen – which had become the family gathering place.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" Kirsten asked when Caleb came to sit with them.

"I didn't have anything urgent going on and I realized I should take advantage of getting to spend this time with my family." Caleb explained.

"Then shouldn't Julie be here too?" Sandy asked innocently.

Caleb shot him a glare. "Don't be ridiculous Sanford."

"Just checking," Sandy grinned as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Would you mind playing piano for us Ryan?" Kirsten asked, ignoring her father and husband's antics.

Ryan shrugged. "Sure, but I'm not that great."

"I just want to hear you play Sweetie." Kirsten assured him as they all stood from the table and made their way to the stairs.

"By the way Grandpa, why did you put the piano room on the third floor?" Seth asked as the trudged up the stairs.

"Have you been in there during the day yet?" Caleb asked.

Seth shook his head, "Nope."

Caleb opened the door and smiled. "That's why."

Sandy let out a low whistle.

"Oh Dad it's beautiful." Kirsten breathed.

The room was glowing in the morning sun. One wall was completely glass with a French door in the middle that led to a balcony. There was only a short distance from the cliff to the house so it seemed as if the room was floating over the Pacific Ocean.

Ryan gulped and made a point of not looking out the window. "I think I liked it better in the dark." He mumbled.

"Oh Kid, I totally forgot. We can do this later if you want." Sandy declared.

"What? What's wrong?" Caleb asked in confusion.

"Ryan doesn't like heights." Kirsten informed him.

"Sanford's right, we can come back later." Caleb agreed.

"I'd rather you all stay right where you are." A menacing voice from the doorway caught their attention.

Jacob was standing there with two other men. All three were pointing guns at the family.

"Jacob." Sophie breathed.

"Well if it isn't my bitch of an ex-wife." Jacob sneered. "You're looking as old as ever."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Sandy protested.

"And the ungrateful brat." Jacob leered. "You always were a mama's boy."

"Better than being like my father." Sandy replied angrily.

"Sandy." Kirsten whispered urgently.

All she did was catch the hateful man's attention. "And the Nazi whore that spawned that abomination over there." He declared, pointing his gun at Ryan.

Jacob crossed the room towards Ryan. "So you don't like heights? So much for the superior race. You know they say that you have to face your fears. Samuel, Levi why don't you two help him out with that?"

Ryan didn't even have time to think before the two large men had grabbed him and drug him out the French doors to the balcony. The next thing he knew, he was hanging fifteen feet in the air with only the two men's hold on his legs keeping him from plummeting. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about how high up he was.

"NO!" The rest of the family was shouting in horror.

"What kind of sick monster tortures a seventeen-year-old kid?" Caleb demanded.

Jacob sneered at the larger man. "I don't know, you tell me. It's what you're people did to mine in the death camps."

"I'm a Nichol. We're English and Dutch, not German. We rescued people from the death camps." Caleb corrected him angrily. "Let my grandson go."

"You heard him boys." Jacob smirked, not at all affected by the knowledge that the family he was terrorizing wasn't even of the right decent.

"NO! RYAN!" Kirsten shrieked as she watched the two men release their grip on her son and heard him scream before silence filled the air.

"Oops." Samuel sneered as he looked over the edge and saw the boy lying motionless on the ground. Blood was beginning to pool below him. He nodded to Jacob, who chuckled in delight.

"Finally! That brat has managed to escape everything we tried. Now that the spawn of Satan is gone, we'll talk about you divorcing this Arian whore and marrying a nice Jewish girl like you should have to begin with." Jacob stated calmly as if commenting on the weather.

Kirsten's head was buried in Sandy's chest as she grieved the loss of her youngest son. Sophie was holding onto Seth and not even fighting the tears that streamed down her face. Seth was crying unashamedly at the death of his brother. Caleb stumbled to his knees in shock. The child that his wife had cared so much about was dead, and it had been his words that were the trigger. He caused the death of his grandson.

"How could you? You claim to hate the Nazi murderers so much and yet you're no different. They wouldn't have thought twice about killing a kid either." Sandy spat in disgust. "I'll denounce the name of Cohen. I'd hope no one would think I could be related to such a filthy monster." Tears were streaking down his cheeks as he glared at the man who had ordered the death of his son.

"Careful son, you've still got another boy – although since his mother's a Goy he's not truly Jewish." Jacob leered.

Sophie held onto her remaining grandson even tighter.

Ryan fought a moan at the pain that was making itself known all over. There was a particularly bad place in his side and he could tell he was lying in something wet. He opened his eyes and saw the red on the grass around him. Ryan was lying on his stomach. He could feel a trickle of blood on his temple when he lifted his head off the ground. His eyes widened when he saw the dead guard staring unseeing about three feet from him. Fighting bile that was rising in his throat, Ryan concentrated on finding the nearest door. Fortunately it was the patio door that led into the kitchen. The dead guy must have been guarding that door.

Ryan used his arms to lever himself up and literally crawled to the door. It took his breath away to reach up and turn the knob. He figured that he was pretty messed up inside with the pain he was suffering. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and close his eyes, but he knew if he didn't call for help his family would die.

Ryan pulled himself around the corner of the cabinet and through the door to the servant's quarters. He saw the phone on the short night stand and breathed a sigh of relief; then he stifled the groan that it caused as his ribs shifted. Ryan shakily tried to reach his back pocket, but his injuries wouldn't allow him to twist. Grimacing, Ryan sat up, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down and around until he could reach his wallet. He pulled out the card with Rick's cell phone number and with trembling fingers, dialed the number to save his family.

"Hello?" Rick answered with a distracted tone.

"Rick?" Ryan croaked quietly.

"Yes? Who is this?" Rick demanded.

"It's Ryan Atwood. Jacob Cohen and two other men are in the house. They have the rest of the family in the piano room on the third floor and they're armed. I found one dead guard, and I think the other one is probably dead too." Ryan panted quickly.

"How did they not get you?" Rick asked as he motioned the agents around him towards their cars.

"They-did. They-threw-me-off-the-balcony." Ryan confessed breathlessly. His strength was waning and everything was beginning to fade to black.

"Where are you now Ryan?" Rick asked, shocked that this kid had survived such a fall. There was no answer. "Ryan? Can you hear me?" Rick shouted into the phone, but it was useless. Ryan's strength had run out.

TBC…

A/N: A Chrismukkah bonus! If anyone can tell where I got the German names, I'll post the next chapter this evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Due to a review I received, apparently I need to add the disclaimer that I in no way agree with the view points depicted by Jacob Cohen and the Zealots. I have absolutely no problem with German people and am only writing a fictional villain (logic says that if I agreed I wouldn't repeatedly call Jacob evil). No offense was intended... *shrugs***

Congratulations to knadineg & richie26 for correctly guessing "Hogan's Heroes" ("I know nothing!!") My husband has been watching the reruns lately while I was writing this. Anyway, as promised, here's the next chappie!

Rick swore and redialed his cell phone. "Agent McBride, I've located our missing Zealots. They have broken into the Nichol mansion and are holding the family at gun point."

"How did you find this information Officer?" McBride asked after instructing his agents to get to the Nichol mansion.

"Ryan Atwood survived a fall from the third floor balcony and called my cell phone." Rick explained.

"Damn." McBride swore. "How badly is he injured?"

"I lost contact with him right before I called you." Rick replied solemnly.

The Agent pulled the phone away from his ear. "Step on it!" He shouted to his driver. He would be damned if he was going to let a seventeen year old kid who survived falling three stories die because he was too slow getting the boy help.

"Officer, do you know where Ryan is in the house?" McBride asked.

"No sir. He passed out before he could tell me, but my guess is he wouldn't be able to climb stairs in his condition." Rick admitted.

"Then we'll find him Officer." McBride declared.

Jacob had been ranting about the superiority of the Jewish race because they are the favored people of God and how dare his son attempt to contaminate the Cohen line with gentile blood. No one was really listening anymore. They were too devastated over Ryan's death. Even Samuel and Levi were getting tired of their compatriot's ramblings.

Fortunately for the FBI and Newport Police, Jacob was loud enough to cover up their infiltration of the house. They had already found the two dead guards and Rick was following the blood trail in an attempt to locate their young hero.

"Freeze, FBI!" McBride shouted as he and the other agents rushed into the room and immediately disarmed the terrorists. He walked over to Caleb and Sandy, who was still holding a distraught Kirsten. "Are you all okay?"

"He killed Ryan." Kirsten sobbed.

"How did you know to come?" Sandy asked quietly, wishing they could have come earlier.

"Actually, a young man named Ryan called Officer Wilkins." McBride smiled gently.

Kirsten's head shot up so fast she almost cracked it on Sandy's chin. "What? Ryan's alive?"

"He was when he spoke to Officer Wilkins. Unfortunately Officer Wilkins lost contact with him before Ryan could tell the officer where in the house he was. Wilkins and a team are looking for him downstairs as we speak." McBride informed them.

He barely got out of the way before he was run over by the family in their rush to get downstairs and find the boy they all thought they lost that day. They reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to hear a voice call from the kitchen area, "Sir! I've found him!"

Kirsten was the first one through the servant's door. She gasped when she saw the pool of blood that Ryan was lying in. His jeans were pulled down and twisted with his wallet lying beside him in the blood. The phone and Rick's card were still in each hand.

"Oh Ryan," Kirsten whispered brokenly. She moved farther into the room and took position on the side opposite of the paramedics that had been called in to treat Ryan. They were very efficient and quickly had the teen loaded on a gurney.

They rolled him out the front door with Kirsten, Sandy and Seth right with them. Kirsten turned to her husband as they were loading Ryan into the back. "I'm going with him Sandy." She declared.

Sandy knew there would be no arguing with his wife and kissed her hard. "We'll be right behind you." He promised. He watched Kirsten climb into the ambulance and then turned to find Rick at his side.

"I'll give you a ride Sandy." Rick offered.

Sandy nodded. "Thank you."

"We're coming too!" Seth declared from between Sophie and Caleb.

"Come one then." Rick called and the rest of the family climbed into the unmarked car with the police light attached to the dashboard. Rick engaged the siren, and they arrived right behind the ambulance.

Sandy and his family jumped out of the car and hurried into the emergency room. They spotted Kirsten immediately.

"How is he?" Sandy asked.

"They said his blood pressure was low and he was having trouble breathing. They're almost sure there's internal bleeding and emergency surgery will be necessary. I don't know any more than that." Kirsten informed them, tears streaming down her face once more.

The family all took a seat and waited to hear more news about the child that they had thought dead earlier, praying that they wouldn't still lose him.

"Family of Ryan Atwood?" A doctor asked from the doorway of the waiting room. His eyes widened as he spotted the large group coming towards him.

"How's Ryan?" Sandy asked anxiously.

"Ryan is in a lot of trouble. He has at least two internal bleeds that we can tell. We won't know more until we open him up. He has broken ribs and a broken arm. He was impaled by something large and blunt – knowing that he fell outside our guess is a rock. He also has a slight concussion which we consider very lucky. With a fall from fifteen feet we expect to see much worse head injuries. Our surgeon is prepping right now. Dr. Lawrence is one of the best in the country so Ryan is in very good hands." The Doctor informed them.

"He had better be. My name is Caleb Nichol and Ryan is my grandson." Caleb declared sternly.

The doctor's eyes widened when he realized he was talking to the largest contributor to the hospital. Caleb Nichol had financed most of HOAG. If anyone could be considered the owner, it was this man. "Yes sir, I assure you that your grandson will receive the best of care."

After the doctor led them up to the surgical waiting room, Sophie turned to Caleb and smiled. Nervous at her rare – to the point of unheard of – approval, Caleb gave her a nervous look.

"What?" He asked.

"You, Mr. Nichol, are a fraud." Sophie grinned.

Caleb narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You may come across as this intimidating real estate mogul, but you're just a big teddy bear on the inside." Sophie chuckled.

Caleb was even more shocked when Sophie impulsively hugged him. "Thank you for looking out for Ryan." She whispered.

Caleb felt his eyes fill with tears. "It's my fault that he got hurt in the first place."

"Now Caleb Nichol you know that's not true! Jacob never intended to allow Ryan to live. He'd already tried to kill him twice. Luckily that man is just as good at finishing his missions as he was at finishing projects around the house, the useless lump." Sophie ranted. She shook her head. "I married that man Caleb. If I hadn't, he would have never come after Ryan in the first place. Are you going to blame me as well?"

"Of course not!" Caleb denied vehemently.

"Then how can you blame yourself when you were trying so hard to protect Ryan and your family? You're a good man Caleb Nichol I don't care what anyone says." Sophie argued.

"Now I know where Sandy got his gift for arguing." Caleb admitted.

Sophie winked at the man. "And don't you forget it."

Just then, the doors to the waiting room opened and Julie came hurrying in. "Caleb! Thank God are you okay?" She demanded, throwing herself at him.

"I'm fine Julie." Caleb assured the younger (we think, you never know with plastic surgery) woman.

"I couldn't believe it when the officers told me. I knew it was a bad idea to let that boy stay with us. You could have been killed." Julie ranted.

"Wait, wait Julie. What are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

"I'm talking about that thug that KiKi and Sandy took in. This was obviously an attack on him." Julie explained self-righteously. "Hopefully he won't recover so this will all come to an end." She whispered so only Caleb could hear.

Caleb's eyes narrowed. "Julie how dare you say something like that to me. Ryan is my grandson and he's in that operating room fighting for his life after saving us all. So I suggest that you go home and pack your bags. I don't want you there when we take Ryan home."

Julie's eyes widened. "Now Caleb you don't want to be hasty here. You're just stressed by what happened today."

"You're right, I am stressed. Stressed by the fact that my wife just told me that she hoped my grandson died on the operating table today." Caleb growled.

Unfortunately for Julie, Caleb was not as quiet.

"You said _what_?" Kirsten's eyes were flashing with fury.

"Now Caleb, you're taking it out of context." Julie argued.

"How exactly did I take 'hopefully he won't recover so this can all come to an end' out of context?" Caleb demanded angrily.

"Wow, I'll bet you're really disappointed that you missed watching Ryan get thrown off the third floor balcony and then lay in a puddle of his own blood after calling the cops to save our asses." Seth commented sarcastically. "I'm sure you would have only been asking for some popcorn – low fat of course, can't have it going to your hips. The next old guy with money might not fall for your gold digging. No offense Grandpa."

"None taken." Caleb smiled at his grandson with the gift of gab.

"Julie I think it would be best if you left." Sandy stated coldly.

"I would also suggest that you pack bags for both you and Marissa. Maybe my gardener will start doing job I actually pay him for instead of your daughter." Caleb stated.

"I have a prenup Caleb." Julie threatened.

Caleb gave his soon to be ex-wife a smile that the Grinch would have been proud of. "Julie you declared that you wanted my grandson dead. Of course my lawyers won't even need that. Who did you think was paying the bill for the attorneys?"

Julie narrowed her eyes. "You said you would take care of it." Julie murmured with her eyes widening with realization and defeat.

Caleb chuckled sinisterly. "And I did. Don't worry Julie you won't be left desolate, but you also won't be taking half of my assets."

Julie gritted her teeth and whirled around before storming out of the waiting room.

The three younger Cohen's all stared at Caleb in shock while Sophie looked strangely satisfied.

Caleb turned to the older woman. "Still think I'm a softie?"

Sophie chuckled. "I never said you weren't clever."

Caleb looked down, but a small smile pulled at his lips at the compliment. It had been a very long time since a woman admired him without wanting into his wallet.

"Family of Ryan Atwood?"

Everyone looked up to see the surgeon come into the room still dressed in scrubs. The mask was pulled down from his face and hanging around his neck, and a cap was still covering his head.

"I'm Ryan's father, Sandy." Sandy introduced himself.

"My name is Dr. Lawrence." The surgeon replied, shaking the hand of his patient's father. "Why don't we have a seat and I'll tell you about Ryan."

"Is he okay?" Kirsten asked anxiously.

Dr. Lawrence smiled. "Ryan is doing very well at the moment. It was touch and go for a while, and unfortunately we did lose him a couple of times, but we were able to resuscitate. Ryan had several internal injuries. His ribs were broken and had lacerated a few of his organs. We repaired a tear in his liver and removed the infection that was beginning. His right lung was also damaged so we were forced to mend it and re-inflate the lung. He is going to be on a vent for a couple of days until we're sure that Ryan can handle breathing without the help."

Dr. Lawrence took a deep breath, now for the bad news. "We weren't able to save his spleen. It had ruptured and was not redeemable. Because of this, Ryan is going to be more prone towards infections. We will keep him on an antibiotic for at least a year, and any sign of illness will mean an immediate trip to the doctor. Do you have any questions?"

"When can we see him?" Sandy wanted to know.

"The nurses are moving him into ICU while we're talking. He will need to remain there while he is on the vent. Afterwards he can be moved into a private room. Tonight I will allow you all to see him for five minutes two at a time. One parent may stay with him overnight. After that it will be two visitors once an hour for fifteen minutes. We do this to allow our critical patients to rest as much as possible. I do ask if you are visiting and Ryan is asleep that you not wake him up." Dr. Lawrence instructed. He glanced down at his watch.

"If you will come with me, I will take you to ICU." He offered.

It was difficult to see Ryan looking so small and weak in the bed. He had a tube going down his throat and the loud hiss of the ventilator mingled with the sounds of the heart monitor. His left arm was incased in a cast and elevated. Kirsten and Sandy didn't even fight their tears as they stared down at their son. Kirsten ran her fingers gently through his blond hair and sniffled as she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I love you Ryan." Kirsten whispered softly.

Kirsten moved out of the way so that Sandy could come closer. He took Ryan's uninjured hand in his own.

"I am so proud of you son." Sandy said quietly. "You saved us all. I just want you to relax and concentrate on getting better. Everything is going to be okay now."

Seth was the next to make his way to his brother's side. "Hey man, I'm pretty sure this whole mess is good for a new car, so you have to get better so we can capitalize. I'll even let you pick if you'll get better soon." The teen leaned closer to Ryan. "I love you man, we'll need some Seth Ryan time soon."

Sandy placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and they moved out of the room so that Caleb and Sophie could get to Ryan's bed. Sophie ran her fingers through Ryan's hair just like Kirsten did.

"You get to feeling better Sweetie and I'll make you a great big stack of pancakes." Sophie smiled through her tears. "Thank you for mending my family." She whispered in his ear before kissing his temple.

Caleb was fighting to keep his composure as he stared down at the boy that he had tried so hard to push out of his family. He hesitantly reached out to brush his fingers against Ryan's. "I want to apologize for how I've treated you since you moved in with KiKi and Sandy. You didn't deserve it and I was very wrong to act that way. I promise you Ryan, I will become the grandfather that I should have been for you all along. Just rest up and put that fighting spirit to work in getting well. Then I'll challenge you to a game of pool. Seth told me you would enjoy that." Caleb sniffed and then stepped away from the bed.

"I'm going to stay with him tonight. Kirsten informed them all when Sophie and Caleb stepped out of the room.

Everyone agreed, but no one was willing to go home and leave Ryan lying in the hospital, so they all settled into the recliners of the ICU waiting room and tried to get some sleep.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Rick Wilkins walked into the ICU waiting room at HOAG carrying a tray of coffee and a bag of bagels. Everyone who knew Sandy was aware of his love affair with the breakfast pastry. Sandy had called him the night before to let him know how Ryan was doing. Rick stopped in the doorway and smiled sadly at the sleeping family.

Sandy was the first to become alert to the fact that someone had invaded their space. Shortly, the rest of the family roused and everyone was soon smearing bagels and drinking coffee.

Rick took a deep breath and began to tell his news. "Jacob and the rest of the Zealots have been indicted. They're trial will be in about a month or so. We don't know yet if Ryan will need to testify or not, that will be up to the DA."

"I'll be representing Ryan anyway." Sandy shrugged.

"Have you heard anything new on Ryan's condition?" Rick asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, he's been unconscious all night, but the doctor did say he was keeping Ryan sedated slightly while Ryan was on the vent so that he wouldn't fight the tube." Sandy informed him.

"I'm sorry that we weren't able to protect you better Sandy." Rick apologized.

Sandy shook his head. "Just short of hiring an army, there was nothing you could have done. We took every precaution and hired extra security. What I can't figure out is how they found the house and how they got in."

"I can answer that for you." Rick smiled grimly. "When they were interrogated, they admitted to following Caleb's stepdaughter home from school. Then they scaled the cliff instead of trying through the front. They had silencers on their guns so the guard at the front had no idea that the guard in the back was already dead and the house infiltrated. It was a simple matter of sneaking around the edge of the house and taking out the second guard."

"That marriage was a mistake any way you look at it." Caleb grumbled.

"I'm just glad it's all over and Jacob can't hurt anyone ever again." Sophie declared.

Seth nodded. "Me too, and the doc said that Ryan was going to be fine. At last we can relax in peace."

No sooner had those words left Seth's lips, his phone rang. Seth winced as Summer lit into him for disappearing again. She had come by the Haunted Mansion for breakfast and found crime scene tape everywhere.

"Sorry Summer. It's been a pretty crazy twenty-four hours. Grandpa got into the house and had us all at gun point. Then he had two of his buddies throw Ryan off the third floor balcony. We're at the hospital now." Seth explained tiredly.

"Oh my God! Is Chino going to be alright?" Summer asked anxiously as she turned her car towards HOAG.

"The doctor says he'll recover, but he's in ICU on life support right now because he can't breathe for himself." Seth replied his fears and true discouragement filtering through. "This has been a nightmare Sum."

"I'm on my way Cohen." Summer assured him softly.

"Thanks." Seth ended the call. He looked up at his family. "Summer is on her way. I think I'm going to walk down and meet her at the entrance."

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked in concern at his abnormally depressed son.

"Yeah, I'll be better when Ryan's awake and off the vent." Seth admitted. "I'm going to go hold my girlfriend."

Sandy patted his shoulder and nodded.

"Poor Seth," Sophie stated after her grandson left. "He really loves his brother."

"Yes he does. Ryan and Seth have pretty much been best friends since they met." Sandy smiled as he remembered some of their escapades.

Kirsten was dozing in the chair that the nurse had provided when she heard a shifting nearby. She opened her eyes to see Ryan beginning to rouse. She immediately stood up and moved to his side. She brushed his hair back from his forehead. She was rewarded when his eyes opened slightly. Then they widened in panic when he realized that he wasn't controlling his breathing.

"Shh…Ryan, calm down Honey. You have a tube down your throat so that you can breathe better. It's only for another day or so. Calm down and let the machine do the work." Kirsten consoled as the nurse came into the room, alerted that her patient was awake.

Sarah Miles smiled at the mother of her patient. The woman's son had obviously calmed at his mother's voice and was now allowing the vent to go back to work. She checked his vitals and noticed that his bright blue eyes were following her movements.

"Hello there. My, don't you have the prettiest blue eyes, just like your mom." Sarah said softly as she wrote down the readings.

Neither Ryan nor Kirsten tried to correct her assumption.

"How's he doing?" Kirsten asked.

"Very well," Sarah answered with a grin. She looked back down at Ryan. "You are my star patient right now, A+. Just don't try to talk and everything will be great." She winked.

Kirsten chuckled. "My other son would consider that torture. Ryan on the other hand is my silent child."

Ryan's eyes crinkled in the corner a bit to show his amusement.

"Well then this should be easy as pie for you." Sarah chuckled. "Now, would you rather hear about your condition from me or your mom?"

Kirsten smiled. "Why don't you tell him? I'm not sure I'll get everything right."

"Alright Ryan when you fell you broke some ribs. They cut your liver and your lung. The surgeon, Dr. Lawrence was able to fix both, and that's why you're on the vent so that your lung can heal a bit before you try to control your breathing. Are you with me so far?" When Ryan nodded, Sarah continued. "Now your spleen was also damaged in the fall, but it was too bad to be repaired, so the doctor had to remove it. That means that you'll be more prone to an infection so you'll be on antibiotics for a year and you'll need to tell a doctor immediately if you aren't feeling well. You also broke your left arm so that was set and is in a cast. You have a mild concussion, but with your pain meds for your other injuries, I doubt very much that you'll even notice it for now."

"I know it seems like a lot Honey, but we'll help you through this and you are going to be healthy again." Kirsten assured Ryan gently.

Ryan crinkled his eyes to show her that he understood. That was the extent of his energy and Ryan closed his eyes falling asleep immediately. Kirsten sighed heavily and ran a shaky hand through her hair. Sarah came up to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job Mom." Sarah complimented quietly.

Kirsten smiled slightly in thanks.

"He's going to sleep for a while. Why don't you go take a walk and get yourself something to eat so you'll be fresh when he needs you again?" Sarah suggested.

Kirsten nodded. "Thank you."

Sarah shrugged. "It's what I do. Go on, I'll make sure he's not alone."

Kirsten did as suggested and made her way out of the room and towards the waiting room to see if anyone was there yet. She was surprised to walk into the room and find her entire family plus Summer milling around eating bagels and drinking coffee. Sandy was the first to notice her.

"How is he?"

Kirsten smiled. "He just woke up for a few minutes and listened to the nurse explain his injuries. He smiled and then went back to sleep. I think he's going to be fine."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the news. They knew it wouldn't be easy, but life would go back to normal.

Sandy stood on one side and Kirsten the other as they led Ryan up the steps of the federal courthouse in Los Angeles. The trial was moved here since this was the location of the assassination of German aide to the Federal Chancellor and attempted bombing. The defense attorney is an unknown Zealot and on the recommendation of his clients was forcing the entire family to come testify. It meant that although Ryan had only been out of the hospital for a week, he had to ride down to LA and sit in a courtroom for however many days waiting to be called. Sandy was furious, but there was nothing that could be done.

The Federal Prosecutor, Andy Michaels, assured them that he was going to make the defense regret picking on a seventeen year old kid. Sandy had looked into Michael's record and was thoroughly impressed. Jacob was going to regret pissing this guy off.

"Just a little farther Kid, and then you can rest." Sandy coaxed his panting son down the numerous halls and towards the courtroom.

Kirsten nervously watched as Ryan became flushed from the strain of walking so far after being mostly bedridden for the last three weeks. She wished someone would allow her ten minutes alone with her father-in-law for what he was putting her son through. Ryan should be home resting and healing. Instead he was facing all the reporters and the trial of the year.

There were many American federal agents as well as German agents milling around outside the courtroom when the Cohen family approached. They were shown to a row of chairs, and Ryan sighed in relief when he was finally able to sit down.

Kirsten looked at him in concern. "Are you okay Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just really tired." Ryan admitted with a slight smile at his adoptive mother.

"Let us know if you need a break Kid. You're health is more important than any of this." Sandy assured him.

"Do you know how long it'll be before I'm called?" Ryan asked softly, hoping he could get this over with quickly.

"Unfortunately, I think our part comes after the witnesses for the bombing attempt and assassination." Sandy replied sadly.

Ryan sighed and nodded. He tried to remain calm as the courtroom filled up. It wasn't too long before the Federal prosecutors came in as well as the defense attorneys. Finally, Jacob Cohen was led into the room in handcuffs. He glared at the Cohen family when he spotted them. His hatred was obvious.

Sandy placed his arm around Ryan and patted Seth's knee. "He can't do anything to hurt us anymore." He said softly under his breath.

"Doesn't mean I'm happy to be in the same room as him." Seth grumbled softly.

"None of us are, Seth." Caleb muttered from his grandson's other side.

Nothing else was said at the judge entered and the trial began. Andy Michaels gave his opening statements and then beginning with Agent McBride, he methodically painted the picture of hatred and cruelty that ruled Jacob Cohen's life. Finally, four days later, he called Sandy to the stand to begin the evidence against the hostage situation and attempted murder of Ryan. Sandy proved why he was so sought after by the numerous law offices as the defense attempted to cross examine and discredit Sandy's earlier testimony. Sandy left the witness chair with a stern look and the defense attorney was almost purple from his frustration. Finally it was Ryan's turn.

Ryan had to be helped out of his seat after sitting for so long, despite the recess earlier in the day. He slowly made his way to the witness stand and the bailiff was kind enough to help him up the rise to the chair. When he was seated, Ryan took as deep of a breath as he could with his still healing ribs and glanced over at his family nervously. He was too focused on their reassuring smiles to notice the pitying looks he was garnering from the rest of the courtroom save Jacob and his attorney.

Andy took Ryan step by step through his meetings with Jacob Cohen and then asked in great detail the sequence of events for his attempted murder and saving of his family. When he was finished, there were very few dry eyes from the gallery. The judge, seeing Ryan's exhaustion offered him a glass of water which Ryan accepted shyly.

The defense attorney, Joshua Ackerman, sneered at his witness. This was the boy that had caused his friends to be arrested in the first place. By all rights the boy should be dead, and both Joshua and Jacob were of the opinion that it would be better if he was. Neither man was under any illusion that Jacob was going to walk away from this. The U.S. Government would make sure that Jacob and his compatriots paid dearly for their crimes so as to appease the angry German Government.

"So Mr. Atwood, you yourself are not without a criminal record." Joshua began. He glanced down at a paper in his hand despite the fact that he had memorized the information. "I believe you were arrested with your brother for stealing a car. Then, a few days later you were taken into custody once again for burning down a home. Finally, a few months after that you were suspended from school for attacking a fellow student. Tell me Mr. Atwood, why should any of us believe anything that you have to say?" Joshua sneered.

"Because I never lied about doing any of those things." Ryan replied, determined not to let this man get to him. "I admitted my guilt in each of those instances."

"You seem to have done quite well for yourself since your arrest, living in a mansion with your lawyer and his family." Joshua pointed out.

"Sandy and Kirsten were kind enough to take me in when my mother abandoned me." Ryan agreed calmly. He was thankful for the painkillers, he was too tired to get truly angry.

"Objection! What does any of this have to do with the events at hand?" The Prosecutor finally objected.

"I'm simply establishing the credibility of the witness." Joshua argued.

"Tread carefully." The Judge warned.

Joshua nodded and then glared at the brat in the chair once again. "Your foster brother, Seth, is a big fan of comic books isn't he?"

Ryan looked at the man strangely. "Yes." He answered slowly.

"Do you read his comics?" Joshua continued.

"Your Honor!" Andy protested.

"Make your point." Judge Crane demanded of the defense.

"So let me get this straight, you were thrown off a third floor balcony, made your way into the house despite your injuries, and called for help. My, that would make you quite the hero wouldn't it? I'm wondering how much of your story is fact and how much you got out of one of those comic books." Joshua scoffed.

Ryan remained silent.

"Well? Nothing to say?" Joshua chuckled cruelly.

"You never asked me a question." Ryan replied calmly.

"God I love that kid." Sandy muttered proudly under his breath.

Most of the gallery never heard the proud father there were several chuckles at the clever reply. Finally, Judge Crane was able to regain control of the courtroom and everyone quieted down. He glared down at Joshua.

"Counselor, I suggest that if you have any actual questions that you ask them, otherwise let the boy return to his family." Judge Crane ordered sternly.

"Yes your Honor." Joshua nodded. He glanced down at his watch and smiled. "I have no further questions." He announced cheerfully.

Ryan sighed and once again with the help of the bailiff, he made his way down from the riser and towards where the Cohen's were sitting. Caleb stood to help Ryan down the row when there was a crack and both Caleb and Ryan fell. Everyone was screaming as the agents in the room tackled a small woman who was still holding the handgun she had just fired.

Sandy and Kirsten were fighting their way to Caleb and Ryan as Sophie wrapped her arms around Seth and tried to stay out of the way.

Agent McBride was right there with Sandy as they reached Sandy's family. Both Caleb and Ryan were unconscious and there was blood pooling beneath them.

"I need an ambulance!" Agent McBride exclaimed as he rolled the older man off his grandson.

Sandy worked to find the wound as he fought desperately to wrap his brain around the fact that once again his son was in danger.

Judge Crane ordered several officers to return a grinning Jacob Cohen to his cell and detain Joshua Ackerman as well. The man had not missed the attorney checking his watch after the erratic questioning. He watched from his chair as the paramedics swept into the courtroom and several minutes later rush out with both Caleb and Ryan. He said a quick prayer for the family who had already suffered so much.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For my purposes: Caleb isn't a criminal, and the Nana never had cancer. This takes place after Ryan and Lindsey begin to get along, but before they began to feel stronger feelings for each other. They are just lab partners. Also, Seth and Summer are together. I think that's everything (I hope)!**

A/N part 2: Due to a review I received on , apparently I need to add the disclaimer that I in no way agree with the view points depicted by Jacob Cohen and company. I have absolutely no problem with German people and am only writing a fictional villain.

This is the final chapter of Grandpa Cohen. It's really REALLY short, so it's really more of an epilogue - believe it or not. I actually planned all along to end it this way. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I thank everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to finish it. I'll be back to work on my other WIP's now that this is finished. Thanks again for all the support!

Caleb Nichol settled back on the love seat with a contented sigh. He smiled and glanced around the music room. Seth and Summer were snuggled up together on the sofa. For once they weren't having one of their infamous "debates". The high school sweethearts were home for Christmas vacation after the first semester of their sophomore year at RISD and Brown respectively. Sandy and Kirsten were seated beside them and also cuddling on the couch as they spoke with Brooke.

It had been three years since that horrible day in this very room. Caleb reached over to touch the shoulder where the terrorist's bullet had torn through and grazed Ryan. He didn't remember very much of the following events, all Caleb could remember was waking up at the hospital in a bed near his grandson. Fortunately Ryan wasn't terribly injured; the teen had passed out from the pain of his fall. It wasn't until the next day that Caleb learned of the sequence of events for that fate filled afternoon.

One of the police officers present at the trial was actually a secret member of the Zealots. It had been decided that his position was too important to give up. He had slipped the woman, another member, the small handgun so that she could kill who they blamed for their failed mission and the arrest of their best team: Ryan. It didn't take the FBI long to smoke out the terrorist police officer, and they were all now serving consecutive sentences for the assassination of the Aide to the Federal Chancellor and attempted murder of Ryan.

Caleb's eyes fell on his adopted grandson. Ryan was sitting at the piano absently playing a soft melody as he smiled at his girlfriend of two years, Brooke. Caleb knew that it wouldn't be long before he attended their wedding. It had taken a year or so, but Ryan had finally overcome the trauma that occurred in this very room. The entire family had celebrated the day that Ryan once again played Rose's piano – much to the teen's embarrassment. Even now, Ryan had a difficult time being here when the sun was out, but when it was dark Ryan could ignore the fact that he was three stories high.

Just then, Caleb's wife bustled into the room with a tray of eggnog. He stood to help her, but she shooed him away with a smile. Once the drinks were distributed, Sophie Nichol settled herself next to her husband on the love seat and smiled at her family. Caleb brushed his lips against her graying hair and then grinned at Ryan.

"Go ahead son, we're all here now." Caleb declared. Yes, his family was together and safe once again.

FINIS


End file.
